31 Façons de s'aimer
by Mana2702
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur le couple Philippe x Chevalier. Un thème par chapitre, un chapitre par jour pour tout le mois de mars.
1. Main

_**Pour le défi de la Bibliothèque de Fictions avec le thème « sur votre 31 » je vais vous proposer 31 textes sur le couple Philippe x Chevalier de la série Versailles. Je vais faire des textes plutôt courts, l'idée du défi c'est de faire un recueil de textes, moi je choisis exceptionnellement de faire des drabbles.**_

* * *

_Thème 1 : Main._

_Canon_

Philippe se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Louis venait encore de lui faire la morale car il s'était promené dans les jardins en robe rose pleine de rubans et de froufrous. Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun à cette pensée. C'était Liselotte qui l'avait provoqué, elle avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais capable de parader dehors dans l'une de ses robes. Certes Philippe avait été à l'étroit dans la robe de sa nouvelle épouse, mais il ne reculait jamais devant un défi, surtout si il savait que ça pouvait embarrasser son frère. Louis lui avait donc fait de sévères remontrances et l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre, comme un enfant qu'on houspille. Le brun sourit lorsqu'une main qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille se posa sur son genou. Il redressa la tête et sourit à son amant. Le chevalier lança d'un air suave :

-Tu fais une très belle demoiselle.

-Merci, tu as pu profiter du spectacle ?

-Bien sûr, tu étais magnifique. Par contre cette robe était un peu trop petite pour toi, tu devrais la retirer.

Le brun se mit à rire, il reconnaissait bien là le chevalier. Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'embrasser alors que le chevalier retirait la robe de son amant. Le brun sourit et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la joyeuse Liselotte :

-Encore en train de vous grimper dessus comme des lapins ! Bravo Philippe, je dois avouer que vous vous en êtes sorti à merveille.

-Merci, je ne recule jamais devant un défi.

La blonde leur sourit :

-Bon, je vous laisse. Restez sages les enfants !

Elle partit en riant, elle aimait beaucoup les deux hommes, ils avaient une relation toute particulière. Le chevalier sourit et fit courir ses mains sur le torse nu de son amant, il n'arrivait jamais à résister au corps de Philippe. Il continua ses caresses, sachant parfaitement l'effet que ses mains pouvait avoir. Philippe grogna légèrement et se laissa faire, le chevalier était très doué, il pouvait lui faire atteindre l'orgasme rien que grâce à ses mains. Philippe finit par faire glisser ses mains sur les épaules du chevalier et se laissa faire. Après ça ils furent interrompus par l'entrée fracassante de Louis :

-Ah non tu ne vas pas prendre de bon temps tout de suite ! Philippe tu es consigné à ta chambre, Monsieur le chevalier je vous demande de sortir, tout de suite ! Il faut que mon frère réfléchisse à l'humiliation qu'il vient de faire vivre à son roi.

-Bien Majesté.

Le chevalier lança un regard navré à son amant et sortit de la chambre, ajustant sa chemise qui était largement ouverte. Il tira aussi légèrement sur son pantalon qui était devenu légèrement trop étroit à cause des caresses qu'il venait d'échanger avec son amant. Philippe soupira et regarda son frère partir, il avait fait placer des gardes devant la porte pour être sûr que personne ne reviendrait le distraire. Philippe poussa un gémissement d'indignation et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu. Louis avait fait exprès de le frustrer, ce n'était pas vraiment gentil de sa part. Le brun se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit et sourit en repensant aux mains du chevalier qui étaient sur lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Le roi pouvait le priver de bien des choses, mais pas de ses souvenirs ! Philippe allait donc se délecter de ces doux instants présents dans sa mémoire en attendant de retrouver réellement le chevalier et ses mains magiques.

* * *

**Fin.**


	2. Livre

_Thème 2 : Livre._

_Modern AU_

* * *

Le chevalier était assis sous un arbre et boudait. Il faisait beau, très chaud, et de ce fait Philippe n'avait pas eu envie de faire l'amour. Le brun avait plutôt suggéré qu'ils aillent prendre l'air. Toutefois le blond aurait vraiment préféré profiter du corps de son amant. Le brun arriva finalement près de lui et sourit :

-Je rêve ou tu es en train de bouder ?

Pour toute réponse le chevalier lui tira la langue. Philippe éclata de rire face à cette réaction puérile et s'assit sous l'arbre contre son amant. Il le regarda :

-J'ai pris un livre.

-Je déteste lire !

-Je sais, c'est moi qui vais lire. Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et te détendre, profiter de ce beau soleil.

Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel, il n'aimait pas quand Philippe avait ce genre d'excentricités soudaines. Le brun le regarda gentiment :

-Essayes, ça ne te coûtera rien tu sais.

Après un soupir agacé, le chevalier finit par céder. Il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Philippe et ferma les yeux. Celui-ci sourit et commença à lui caresser les cheveux :

-J'ai choisi de te lire Jane Eyre.

-Pour l'amour du Ciel pas ça !

-On ne proteste pas ! Alors...

Philippe commença à lire d'une voix calme, posée. Malgré son envie de protester, le chevalier devait avouer que c'était un moment très agréable. Il se détendait de plus en plus sous le rythme des paroles de son amant, mais aussi et surtout grâce aux caresses dans ses cheveux. Jane Eyre était une belle œuvre, il ne pouvait le nier, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup le fait que l'héroïne soit banale à la limite de la laideur. Le chevalier aimait les gens beaux, comme lui. Sans s'en rendre compte il finit même par s'endormir. Cette chaude journée d'été et la belle voix de son amant avait eu raison de lui. Et tout au fond de lui, le chevalier se dit que c'était surtout à cause de ce maudit livre, interminable, incroyablement lent et prévisible. Du moins c'était ce dont il essaya de se convaincre lorsqu'il se réveilla un peu plus tard et qu'il trouva Philippe endormi. Le brun était adossé à l'arbre, sa main tenant encore le livre gisant à leurs côtés et sa deuxième main toujours sur les cheveux de son amant. Le chevalier grogna de frustration, décidément cette journée ne se passait vraiment pas comme il le voulait ! Son amant était bel et bien contre lui, mais il était tout habillé et endormi ! Le chevalier se redressa, hésita puis prit doucement le livre de la main de son amant. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Philippe et reprit tranquillement la lecture à voix haute. Il ne savait pas exactement à quel passage de la page le brun s'était arrêté, mais c'était sans importance, le but était d'avoir terminé de lire ce fichu livre dans la journée. Avec un peu de chance Philippe en serait content et du fait accepterait qu'ils fassent des folies de leurs corps le soir venu. Et le chevalier devait avouer que ce livre était loin d'être interminable, incroyablement lent et prévisible. Au contraire, il était frais, plein de rebondissements et extrêmement romantique. Toutefois le chevalier aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache la langue plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix. Il eut un sourire espiègle, la prochaine fois il lirait Persuasion de Jane Austen à son amant, puisqu'ils étaient partis dans les romans romantiques britanniques. Cette idée le réjouissait d'avance, peut-être qu'ils venaient d'instaurer une nouvelle tradition pour leurs prochains étés sans le savoir.

* * *

**Fin.**


	3. Déguisement

_Thème 3 : Déguisement._

_Canon._

* * *

Philippe regarda autour de lui en soupirant. Son frère avait organisé un grand bal masqué pour l'anniversaire de Madame de Maintenon, sa nouvelle épouse. Au début Louis avait voulu cacher la nouvelle de ce nouveau mariage car il n'était pas veuf depuis longtemps. Mais La Maintenon était avide de pouvoir et voulait montrer aux yeux de tous qu'elle avait une place importante. Elle voulait montrer que son influence sur le roi était sans limite. D'ailleurs cet imbécile de Louis ne se laissait pas guider par son cerveau, pensa Philippe. Son frère avait été comme envoûté par cette peste de Maintenon. Philippe ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait choisir comme déguisement. Le couturier lui avait proposé trois modèles : le loup, le paon ou le hibou. Le brun était donc en pleine réflexion quand deux bras se serrèrent autour de sa taille et un baiser atterrit sur sa nuque :

-Alors ?

-Alors je ne sais pas lequel choisir.

-Hum... les trois sont beaux, mais passent tous des messages que le roi peut mal prendre ! Le hibou représente la sagesse, le flair, la réflexion et l'intelligence, le roi pourrait penser que tu veux montrer qu'il est stupide. Le loup c'est le maître, le guide, la famille et l'instinct... là encore tu pourrais vouloir prendre le rôle de chef ce qui, nous le savons tous, ne plaira VRAIMENT PAS à sa Majesté. Enfin le paon, le paraître, la futilité. Je pense que c'est le moins dangereux, car ainsi ça ne peut pas faire penser que tu veux le pouvoir, au contraire. Je trouve que le paon reflète bien le rôle que tu joues à la Cour. Toutefois on sait que le roi n'aime pas beaucoup que tu joues ce rôle, même si il t'y force inconsciemment.

Philippe grogna et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule derrière lui :

-Je connais ces significations, mais que de choix ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me proposer ?

-Je suis désolé, mais hélas ce sont les seuls que personne d'autres n'a commandé. Comme vous vous doutez les commandes ont explosé avec l'annonce du bal. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que vous vous démarquiez des tous les autres renard, lapins, éléphants, faucons, souris et papillons. J'ai même eu un chat, un chien et un mouton de commandés. Mais dans la liste que j'ai énuméré en premier j'ai eu plusieurs demandes de chaque.

-Vous avez raison, je dois ressortir de la foule, après tout je suis le frère du roi ! Savez-vous en quoi mon frère sera déguisé ?

-J'ai interdiction de le dire je suis navré.

-Je vois, mais le connaissant je suis sûr qu'il sera en lion : la monarchie, la majesté, la force et la suprématie c'est tout lui. Dans ce cas je prendrais le paon, j'aime faire la roue !

-Monsieur le chevalier j'ai également votre commande.

Le couturier sortit un costume et Philippe arqua un sourcil :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une libellule, ça représente l'illusion ce qui est parfaite. Mon brave, comment sera la Maintenon ?

-Je ne peux...

Le chevalier sortit sa bourse et donna plusieurs pièces d'or au couturier. Celui-ci hésita plusieurs longues secondes. Finalement il les prit, se pencha et murmura :

-Elle sera en corbeau Messeigneurs. Mais ne le dites à personne, il y va de ma vie !

-Soyez tranquille nous ne dirons rien. Merci pour votre aide mon brave. Au revoir.

Le couturier s'inclina et partit avec les costumes qui n'étaient pas pris. Le brun regarda le chevalier :

-Le corbeau... c'est tout elle : l'escroquerie, la manipulation et la tromperie ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, et dire que j'ai déboursé six pièces d'or pour cette information !

Les deux hommes s'habillèrent, il était presque l'heure d'y aller. Les costumes étaient splendides, les tissus d'une excellente qualité prenaient la lumière à la perfection, affichant différents reflets de couleurs variées. C'était splendide. Les amants enfilèrent leurs masques et partirent pour la réception, Philippe avait une queue de paon en véritables plumes, et de son côté le chevalier avait des ailes en un tissu incroyablement fin. Le chevalier lança doucement :

-Nous serons les plus beaux ce soir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait le toupet de se mettre en tu sais quoi ! C'est pourtant si évident comme signification !

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bal. Les invités étaient là. En effet on voyait plusieurs éditions du même animal. Philippe devait avouer que c'était impressionnant, le couturier avait réussi à faire que chaque déguisement soit unique, même si c'était plusieurs fois le même animal. Le roi arriva au bras de la Maintenon. Philippe leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son frère arriver en lion, il était si prévisible ! La nouvelle épouse du roi pour sa part affichait fièrement son déguisement de corbeau. Cet oiseau de mauvais augure était magnifiquement retranscrit, avec un tissu de qualité, des épaulettes en forme d'ailes. Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent au passage du couple royal et après ça le chevalier prit la main de Philippe :

-Ne la laissons pas gâcher notre soirée. Nos costumes sont époustouflants, la musique est entraînante et le vin va couler à flot. Amusons nous, laissons ce corbeau porter malheur à d'autres que nous !

Philippe ne put retenir un sourire, le chevalier savait toujours quoi dire pour lui mettre le cœur en joie. Ils commencèrent donc à danser, ils voulaient pleinement profiter de ce bal masqué. La soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse.

* * *

**Fin.**


	4. Question

_Thème 4 : Question._

_Modern AU_

_**La plupart de mes moderns AU sont en lien. Celui-ci peut donc être une continuité du thème Livre.**_

* * *

Le chevalier ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait aborder ça. Il se rendit dans le bureau de Philippe et le regarda :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui merci, et toi ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je sens bien que quelque chose te perturbe, tu n'entames jamais les conversations comme ça d'habitude.

-Oh euh... disons juste que je hum... je me posais une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Et si on s'installait ensemble?

-Pardon ?

Philippe redressa la tête, il avait continué à regarder le papier qu'il gérait à l'arrivée de son amant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs :

-Tu veux bien répéter s'il te plaît ? J'avoue que j'étais pas du tout concentré sur la conversation.

-Je me demandais... enfin bon, on est ensemble depuis trois ans alors... on pourrait s'installer ensemble maintenant.

-C'est une bonne idée oui. C'est ça qui te préoccupait tant ?

-Oui, j'avais peur que tu trouves ça stupide.

-Mais non voyons. À vrai dire ça fait quelques semaines que je songe à la question moi aussi. Je suis content que tu l'aies abordée.

-Je ne savais pas comment lancer l'idée, j'avais tellement peur d'avoir l'air crétin !

-Mais non, t'as été parfait. Viens.

Philippe l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Les deux hommes travaillaient dans une agence événementielle. Philippe en était le patron et le chevalier était le meilleur organisateur. Ça faisait cinq ans que l'entreprise existait, et les deux hommes étaient rapidement devenus amants. Leur attirance réciproque avait été évidente dès le début, mais ils avaient refusé de mêler travail et plaisir. Finalement ils n'avaient plus réussi à ignorer cette attirance. Le brun caressa la joue de son amant :

-Bon, on peut se remettre au travail maintenant ? On a des contrats importants en ce moment.

-Je sais, j'y retourne. J'ai hâte qu'on habite officiellement ensemble mon amour !

-J'ai hâte aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le chevalier retourna travailler. En réalité les deux hommes vivaient quasiment ensemble depuis deux ans, mais ils n'avaient jamais officialisé tout ça. Ils avaient encore chacun leur appartement. Philippe sourit et termina de gérer les papiers qu'il avait devant lui. Il était heureux que le chevalier ait eu le courage de lui poser cette question.

* * *

**Fin.**


	5. Défaite

_Thème 5 : Défaite._

_Canon._

* * *

Philippe soupira en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil dans sa chambre. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait à nouveau perdu. Henriette était morte, il l'avait pleurée mais pensait être tranquille à présent. Mais non, Louis avait décidé de le marier avec cette fichue princesse Palatine ! Le brun donna un coup de poing sur le bras de son fauteuil, il était furieux. Le chevalier arriva :

-Ah te voilà enfin !

Il se pencha, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Malgré cela Philippe resta d'une humeur massacrante. Le chevalier essaya de lui remonter le moral mais ça ne changeait rien. Au bout d'un moment le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit :

-Très bien, reste donc à broyer du noir ça m'est égal.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Toi tu n'es pas obligé de te marier si tu n'en as pas envie. Moi je suis obligé de me marier selon le bon vouloir de mon frère ! J'étais veuf, j'ai pleuré Henriette car je l'aimais même si je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, je pensais qu'après ça mon frère me laisserait tranquille mais non ! J'ai encore perdu ! Il a attendu que la période de deuil officiel se fasse et il m'a organisé un nouveau mariage ! Je pensais avoir enfin gagné la tranquillité mais c'était faux, je ne faisais que me bercer d'illusions. Je déteste ça ! Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire pantin que mon frère utilise à sa guise ! Je pensais que tout ça était derrière moi à présent, mais je me suis trompé.

Le chevalier regarda son amant et lui caressa la joue :

-Mais comme avec Henriette, je serai tout de même auprès de toi.

-Je sais, mais c'est le principe que je n'aime pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est roi qu'il peut utiliser les gens comme des choses insignifiantes !

Le chevalier soupira, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement c'était une double défaite : Philippe serait à nouveau marié et lui ne savait pas comment lui remonter le moral. Ils étaient donc tous les deux perdants à cet instant précis. Philippe vint s'allonger à côté de son amant. Celui-ci passa son bras autour de sa taille. Philippe tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa :

-Tout se passera bien.

-J'aurais préféré que ça ne se passe pas du tout ! On sera toujours ensemble mais j'aurais voulu qu'aucune femme ne soit à nouveau là. Je serais obligé de coucher avec elle dans l'espoir de faire des héritiers.

Le brun soupira, même si cette défaite était amère il devait avouer qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux quand il était dans les bras du chevalier. Il savait qu'auprès du blond, toutes les défaites deviendraient supportables, car ils seraient ensemble.

* * *

**Fin.**


	6. Je t'aime

_Thème 6 : Je t'aime._

_Modern AU._

**_Continuité de Livre et Question_**

* * *

Philippe et le chevalier se promenaient tranquillement main dans la main. Le brun était content, le printemps était de retour, il voulait en profiter. Il aimait voir les fleurs et les arbres renaître, entendre à nouveau les oiseaux chanter, voir les animaux sortir de leur sommeil hivernal. Le chevalier le regarda et lui sourit, ils aimaient cette simplicité. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur un banc et regardèrent tranquillement les passants. Sur le petit lac du parc flottaient des cygnes. Le chevalier posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et soupira d'aise. Après ça il demanda :

-Alors, tu es content qu'on soit là ?

-Oui, j'adore me promener. Le printemps n'est pas une saison merveilleuse ?

-Je ne sais pas... ça dépend du point de vue j'imagine.

-Tu n'aimes pas toi ?

-J'avoue que ça me laisse plutôt indifférent. Toutes les saisons ont des avantages et des inconvénients.

-C'est vrai.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable un moment. Philippe avait passé son bras autour des épaules du chevalier et ils continuaient de regarder tout ça tranquillement. Après ça ils reprirent leur promenade. Ils s'arrêtèrent même à un stand pour s'acheter une glace. Ils continuèrent de marcher et le chevalier lança sans prévenir :

-Je t'aime Philippe.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et se remirent à avancer. Ils se tenaient la main et de l'autre mangeaient leur glace. C'était rare qu'ils se fassent ce genre de déclaration dans leur relation. Les deux hommes étaient heureux de se faire ce genre de petites révélations de temps à autre. Finalement le printemps n'était pas si désagréable songea le chevalier. Philippe semblait réellement heureux, il aimait vraiment le printemps, ça irradiait du moindre pore de sa peau. Le brun l'embrassa tendrement et ils finirent leur promenade. Après ça ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils voulaient fêter le printemps à leur manière à présent.

* * *

**Fin.**


	7. Toujours

_**Cette fois j'ai décidé de faire un texte un peu plus sombre, et notre couple n'est pas vraiment un couple dans celui-là.**_

* * *

_Thème 7 : Toujours._

_Canon._

* * *

Philippe avait un mot qui lui collait à la peau : toujours. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait toujours été le frère du roi, rien de plus. Il avait de fait toujours été inférieur à ce dernier. Il avait toujours dû faire tout ce que voulait son frère. Il avait toujours dû se ridiculiser pour que la suprématie de son frère soit bien établie, notamment en étant habillé comme une fille pendant une partie de son enfance. Il avait toujours dû faire bonne figure.

Philippe avait toujours dû oublier qui il était pour rentrer dans le moule que son frère voulait pour lui. Il avait toujours dû soutenir son frère, même lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord. Il avait toujours dû paraître léger et insouciant pour donner une bonne raison à Louis de le réprimander, même quand, au plus profond de lui, il aurait préféré mourir. Il avait toujours dû essuyer les moqueries et les regards sur lui lorsqu'il jouait le rôle que son frère l'avait forcé à endosser. Philippe avait toujours dû subir de ne pas pouvoir vivre réellement sa vie. Philippe avait toujours fait ce pour quoi on l'avait fait naître : pour être le bouffon du roi, pour être l'éternel second. Philippe avait toujours détesté ça, et il savait qu'il le détesterait toujours jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte enfin.

Mais en attendant, comme toujours, il afficha son plus grand sourire et erra de salons de jeux en salons privés pour parler aux nobles et récolter les derniers ragots. Car comme toujours, Philippe devait jouer l'inconséquent alors qu'en réalité il n'était qu'un semi espion manipulé par son frère. Et comme toujours, Philippe allait faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, même si comme toujours, ça le répugnait.

Son regard croisa celui du chevalier de Lorraine ce qui remplit son cœur de joie, mais, comme toujours, cela le rendit aussi incroyablement triste. Car comme toujours ce regard n'aurait pas de suite, il n'avait pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Philippe d'Orléans ne pouvait pas aimer les hommes, ce serait humiliant pour le roi. Alors comme toujours, ce regard furtif fut rapidement oublié, il était inutile de se faire du mal alors que ça n'arriverait jamais. Et comme toujours, Philippe maudit la vie de l'avoir fait naître frère du roi et d'ainsi lui avoir volé son existence sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

* * *

**Fin.**


	8. Libre

_Thème 8 : Libre._

_Canon._

* * *

Le chevalier était enfin libre. Il avait été envoyé à la Bastille et avait failli être exécuté. Il avait été arrêté pour trahison et avait croupi dans cette affreuse cellule pendant un temps interminable. Il avait entendu les traîtres se faire écarteler. Ces sons hanteraient sa mémoire jusqu'à sa mort, il le sentait. Le blond voulu aussitôt voir Philippe, il voulait voir le brun. Le chevalier avait compris bien des choses pendant son enfermement. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son amant. Il frappa d'une main tremblante, pour la première fois de sa vie il n'était pas sûr de lui. Philippe ouvrit la porte et lui lança un regard neutre. Le chevalier se passa une main dans les cheveux, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de rentrer dans sa propre chambre pour se laver et s'habiller. Il était donc là, ressemblant à un misérable mendiant, devant l'homme de sa vie. Le blond sourit timidement :

-Bonjour, je voulais simplement te prévenir que j'étais libre.

-Je le savais oui. Je te conseille d'aller te laver, tu empestes et tu portes des guenilles !

Le brun hocha la tête, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à présent. Finalement le brun soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

-Entre, je vais m'en charger moi-même.

Le chevalier eut un sourire timide, alors comme ça il ne lui en voulait plus ? Philippe demanda à ce qu'on lui remplisse une baignoire d'eau chaude. Il posa sa mains sur la joue du blond :

-Je t'en ai voulu à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Mais une enquête a montré que tu n'étais qu'un pion, une victime de toute cette machination. Alors même si j'étais fâché contre toi, j'ai fini par te pardonner peu à peu. Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir été libéré deux jours plus tôt, car avant ça j'aurais frappé ton magnifique visage sans le moindre scrupule.

Le chevalier hocha la tête en déglutissant avec peine, les yeux remplis de larmes :

-Et tu aurais eu raison. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon ni ton amour, j'ai trahi notre roi ! Je t'ai trahi toi !

-Tout va bien, c'est du passé. Mais tu dois promettre que tu ne le feras plus jamais. Si tu me déçois à nouveau je jure sur tout ce qui m'est le plus cher que je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

-Je sais, je comprends.

Une domestique arriva :

-Le bain est prêt.

-Bien, merci.

La jeune femme disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Philippe prit le blond par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la baignoire. Il le déshabilla et le fit entrer dans l'eau. Il attrapa un savon et commença à laver son amant. Le chevalier ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant. Il avait eu si peur de mourir. Il avait cru que plus jamais il ne pourrait plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus transparents de son amant. Et là, il se retrouvait allongé dans une baignoire, à se faire dorloter. Philippe le rinça et le fit se lever. Il le sécha et lui donna des vêtements propres. Après ça les deux hommes s'embrassèrent longuement. Le chevalier se blottit dans les bras de son amant et soupira d'aise :

-Que c'est bon d'être libre.

-Je sais mais n'oublie jamais que cette liberté est un luxe que l'on peut perdre à chaque instant.

Le chevalier ne répondit rien car il ne le savait que trop bien. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à simplement profiter de ces retrouvailles qu'ils avaient cru impossibles. Les deux hommes étaient enfin réunis, et ils ne feraient plus rien pouvant mettre cette relation en péril.

* * *

**Fin.**


	9. Mariage

_Thème 9 : mariage_

_Modern AU_

**_Continuité de Livre, Question, et Je t'aime_**

* * *

Philippe était assis sur le canapé, en train de lire tranquillement. Le chevalier arriva en courant :

-Mon amour regarde !

Le brun regarda le portable de son amant, ça affichait un article. Le brun lu le gros titre « Le mariage pour tous enfin autorisé ». Le brun sourit et hocha la tête :

-Bien, et alors ?

-Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vote les lois après tout.

-Attends quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'on a enfin le droit de nous marier et tu t'en fous complètement ?

-Oh, je n'avais pas compris que tu voulais en venir là.

Le brun avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire devant l'air ahuri du chevalier. Certes il l'aimait et voulait l'épouser, mais il trouvait très amusant de se payer sa tête. Après tout, pour une fois que le chevalier ne trouvait pas quoi répondre. De plus il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui force la main. Il voulait laisser le chevalier gamberger un peu. Le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre en me montrant cette article ?

-Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je veux qu'on se marie, faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ?!

-Ah bah voilà c'est plus clair maintenant ! Il fallait commencer par ça !

Philippe se leva, prit le chevalier par la taille et l'embrassa. Après ça il lança :

-Je veux bien qu'on se marie, mais je refuse de faire la une des journaux. Je veux qu'on fasse ça en toute intimité d'accord ?

-D'accord mon amour, tout ce que tu voudras !

Philippe hocha la tête en souriant, il aimait avoir le dessus. Le blond demanda :

-Tu crois que ton frère voudra bien être ton témoin ?

-Je pense oui, après tout c'est moi qui lui ai présenté Henriette, il m'en doit une. Et toi, qui va être ton témoin ?

-Hum... ma cousine de cœur Sophie j'imagine.

-Alors c'est réglé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et commencèrent donc à organiser leur futur mariage. Ils feraient quelque chose d'élégant et d'un peu fou, mais d'en même temps très simple, d'intime. Philippe avait besoin de calme pour une fois, car au fil de toutes ces années il avait toujours été sur le devant de la scène. Il avait été acteur, membre de la jet set, mais avait fini par sortir de tout ça en voyant que personne ne l'aimait réellement. Il avait donc quitté tout ça, et peu à peu les journalistes avaient fini par l'oublier. Il vivait donc une vie tout à fait normale à présent, il avait rencontré le chevalier des années plus tôt, il avait été lui aussi un membre de la jet set à l'époque. Quand Philippe avait quitté tout ça, le chevalier n'avait pas tardé à le suivre. Il n'avait plus trouvé grand intérêt à assister à ce genre de soirée sans le beau brun. Le chevalier demanda :

-Alors, pour quand notre mariage ?

-Pas avant l'année prochaine, je veux que tout soit réglé dans le moindre détail avant. Je veux que notre mariage soit parfait. En plus comme ça il y aura eu d'autres mariages homosexuels et les journaux seront donc moins à l'affût des couples qui se marient. Là ça va être la folie, le moindre couple qui va franchir le pas va être bombardé de journalistes et de photographes. Nous on veut un truc tranquille, intime, donc il faut qu'on laisse la nouvelle se tasser un peu.

-D'accord, c'est une bonne idée oui.

Ils continuèrent de discuter et organisèrent un dîner avec leurs proches pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Les deux hommes étaient heureux de pouvoir franchir le pas, de pouvoir enfin se marier. Ils avaient envie de le faire depuis un long moment, ils étaient en couple depuis une dizaine d'années à présent. Le chevalier regarda Philippe avec un sourire niais :

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on va enfin pouvoir nous marier.

-Je sais c''est complètement fou !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et finirent de tout préparer avant l'arrivée de leurs invités. Même si ils avaient toujours voulu se marier, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que ça puisse vraiment arriver un jour. Pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était la réalité, la vie qui leur offrait une chance de pouvoir réaliser leur rêve.

* * *

**Fin.**


	10. Protéger

_Thème 10 : protéger_

_Canon._

* * *

Philippe aurait donné n'importe quoi pour protéger son frère, son pays et le chevalier. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour ça, et c'est pourquoi il se retrouvait sur ce champ de bataille. Il menait leur armée au combat, il n'avait pas peur d'être en première ligne. Grâce à ça il espérait que les autres seraient sains et saufs. Le brun brandit son sabre et commença à charger, évitant par miracle les boulets de canon ennemis. Il arriva bientôt au niveau des ennemis. Il commença à se battre, donnant tout ce qu'il avait. Étrangement il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il protégeait son pays, il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Après des heures de bataille acharnée, la bataille pencha enfin en faveur de la France. Les troupes de Guillaume d'Orange durent battre en retraite.

Le lendemain la nouvelle était annoncée : la France avait gagné cette guerre. Guillaume d'Orange avait déclaré qu'il voulait négocier avec le roi français. Philippe allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison, enfin du moins à Versailles. Le brun n'en était pas particulièrement ravi, il ne se sentait pas chez lui là-bas. De plus maintenant qu'il avait connu la guerre en vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à une vie tranquille. Il avait pu montrer sa vraie valeur sur ce champ de bataille, il avait pu montrer à toute la France qu'il valait mieux que ce qu'on pensait de lui.

Philippe arriva donc à Versailles. Il fut aussitôt emmené dans le bureau du roi. Celui-ci le félicita pour ses exploits et après ça il l'autorisa à partir. Le brun se rendit dans sa chambre et y trouva le chevalier. Celui-ci était allongé dans son lit, endormi. Philippe sourit et commença à se déshabiller. Après ça il se glissa sous les draps frais. Sa peau se couvrit légèrement de chair de poule au contact du tissu froid contre sa peau. Il se colla au blond, écarta ses cheveux longs et commença à parsemer son cou de baisers. Le blond frissonna et se tourna vers lui en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Lorsqu'il le vit il ouvrit les yeux en grand et se jeta à son cou :

-Tu es de retour mon amour !

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Bien sûr ! Il faudrait être fou pour que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Tu as protégé notre pays, tu nous a tous sauvés !

-Merci, j'ai fait ça uniquement pour sauver tes magnifiques petites fesses.

-Toujours aussi charmeur même après être devenu guerrier, j'aime ça !

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser en souriant, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Ils se comprenaient si bien. Après ça ils décidèrent de fêter dignement le retour du brun. Ensuite ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être enfin ensemble. Personne n'aurait pu croire que Philippe l'excentrique frère du roi pourrait un jour protéger et sauver le pays. Pourtant il avait réussi comme personne, et tous les survivants étaient unanimes : il avait fait preuve d'une bravoure exemplaire et sans faille. Le brun sourit dans son sommeil, il était si bien. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une opportunité de prouver ce qu'il valait et il avait saisi cette chance. Le fait d'avoir protéger son pays le remplissait de fierté, peut-être qu'il serait enfin prit au sérieux à présent. Les deux hommes se réveillèrent et partirent manger, la vie reprenait son cour normal.

* * *

**Fin.**


	11. Roi ou Reine

_Thème 11 : Roi / Reine_

_Canon_

* * *

Philippe se laissa tomber aux côtés du chevalier et sourit en reprenant doucement son souffle. Le blond roula sur le côté et le regarda en caressant son torse :

-Décidément tu es le roi des parties de jambes en l'air !

-Merci, il faut bien que je sois roi de quelque chose non ?

-Tu l'es de bien des choses, c'est simplement que tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu es le roi de la débauche, de la fête, de la confiance en soi, du déguisement, de l'amour... de beaucoup de choses je te dis.

Le brun hocha la tête en souriant, et caressa la joue du chevalier :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dises tout ça, c'est vraiment très gentil.

-Merci, t'es un amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et le chevalier lança :

-Tu sais, ta façon d'être roi est bien différente de celle de ton frère, mais la tienne est bien meilleure !

Philippe éclata de rire :

-C'est gentil, mais mon frère a un nombre incalculable de maîtresses donc de ce côté je crois qu'il me surpasse encore.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Il ne te surpassera jamais car il ne sera jamais mon amant !

Philippe leva les yeux au ciel et lança :

-Ne jamais dire jamais, surtout lorsqu'on parle de mon frère. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait aller sur la lune si l'envie lui en prenait.

-Je vois oui, dans ce cas tu es le roi des crétins puisque tu n'arrives même pas à croire en toi-même !

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent de se bécoter pendant un long moment. Après ça ils allèrent marcher dans le jardin, le roi, le vrai cette fois, avait exigé qu'ils viennent participer à sa promenade quotidienne. Le brun sourit et commença à marcher avec les autres. Il était le roi des idiots car il continuait d'écouter les inepties du chevalier depuis tout ce temps. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était assez content de se dire qu'aux yeux de son amant il était un roi lui aussi. Philippe adorait cette idée, même si il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt la reine puisqu'il portait régulièrement des robes et des perruques pour embarrasser son frère. Le brun sourit et regarda son amant qui était un peu plus loin. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et articula silencieusement :

-Je suis la reine !

Le chevalier gloussa bêtement, s'attirant le regard surpris de tout le monde. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et le chevalier vint aux côtés du brun :

-Tu es la reine ?

-Oui, après tout je porte souvent des robes non ?

-Si... alors dans ce cas tu es une reine.

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent de marcher tranquillement avec le groupe qui suivait le roi. Louis se retourna et regarda son frère d'un air lourd de sens avant de se remettre dans le bon sens et de se remettre à marcher. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Par ce regard il me dit que je suis le roi des crétins et que je l'embarrassais par mon attitude.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la promenade continua. Ils avaient au moins trouvé un bon sujet de plaisanterie. Ils sentaient que ça leur resterait un moment, après tout c'était plaisant de se faire qualifier de roi, même si c'était roi de choses tout à fait insignifiantes.

* * *

**Fin.**


	12. Envie

_Thème 12 : Envie_

_Modern AU_

**_Celui-ci se passe avant tous les autres moderns AU, donc avant Livre, Question et Je t'aime. C'est la rencontre du chevalier et de Philippe._**

* * *

Philippe se prépara et plongea dans la piscine chez son amie Liselotte. Il remonta gracieusement à la surface un peu plus loin. Il fit quelques longueurs avant de sortir de l'eau. Il s'approcha de Liselotte :

-Ta garden party est vraiment cool.

-Merci mon chou, tu sais que j'adore organiser ce genre de choses !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Dans un coin il y avait de la musique avec quelques invités qui dansaient, un buffet généreusement garni, un bar et une table de bière pong. Un petit groupe était d'ailleurs en train de s'affronter dans un tournoi déchaîné, le score semblait serré. Le brun sourit et son regard s'attarda sur un blond, assis à part qui jouait de la guitare. Il portait un short bleu à larges fleurs hawaïennes, un débardeur noir, des tongs et de larges lunettes se soleil. Philippe demanda :

-C'est qui lui ?

-C'est hum... mince j'ai oublié son nom. En tout cas tout le monde l'appelle le chevalier.

-D'accord, tu le connais d'où ?

-On est tous les deux amis avec Sophie de Clermont.

-Ah ouais je la connais de vue.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire. Liselotte soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

-Franchement je trouve très indélicat que tu le dévores des yeux sans la moindre gène. Je te rappelle qu'il y a pas si longtemps on a couché ensemble, c'est comme ça que tu t'es rendu compte que t'étais totalement gay et pas bi.

-Je sais, mais dis-toi que t'as été la seule femme de ma vie.

La blonde éclata de rire :

-T'es incorrigible ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai pas très envie de tenir ce rôle quand je vois à quel point tes yeux brillent quand tu regardes un homme.

-Je suis désolé ma belle.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et replongea dans l'eau. Philippe sortit de l'autre côté de la piscine et s'approcha du "chevalier". Le brun écouta sa voix et sourit, il chantait bien. Le guitariste leva la tête et eut un sourire en coin, terminant bientôt son morceau. Il lança d'une voix douce et calme :

-Salut, elle est bonne ?

-Bonjour, oui plutôt. Pas mal la chanson tout juste assez triste pour attirer toutes les filles, et avec une jolie voix.

-Merci mais je chasse pas la minette. Je chante principalement pour moi parce que j'adore ça. Le reste je dois t'avouer que ça m'est égal.

-D'accord, c'est honnête au moins. Et donc tu t'appelles ?

-Le chevalier, et toi ?

-Philippe. Le chevalier, c'est pas un nom ça !

-Je sais, mais le mien est vraiment pourri donc je préfère ce surnom.

-Ça donne un côté héroïque.

Le guitariste ricana :

-C'est ça, je sauve les gens en détresse avec ma guitare. Tu connais Liselotte depuis longtemps ?

-Ça dépend des points de vue, et toi ?

-Pareil, on a une amie commune.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et le blond commença un autre morceau. Philippe se mordit la lèvre, tout ce mystère le captivait :

-Tu bois quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien une bière.

-Parfait.

Le brun s'éloigna et alla chercher deux bières. Il revint et trouva une horde de jeunes groupies pendues aux lèvres du chanteur. Philippe resta en retrait pour regarder la scène. Une fois la chanson terminée, le chevalier lui sourit :

-Merci de m'avoir apporté cette bière.

Philippe la lui donna et les groupies lui lancèrent un regard haineux. Le blond chevalier sourit :

-Alors, ça t'a plu de m'observer tout ce temps ? J'ai senti ton regard sur moi avant même que tu m'abordes.

-Oh... euh... disons que tu m'as intrigué.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le blond lança aux filles qui le lorgnait sans vergogne :

-Bon la musique est finie pour aujourd'hui les filles.

Elles poussèrent des protestations mais il les ignora complètement. Le chevalier fixait Philippe :

-Et si on allait discuter dans un coin plus tranquille ?

-Bonne idée, mais j'espère que ton fan club ne m'en voudra pas trop.

-Je me fiche de ces filles, je ne les connais même pas. Elles ne m'intéressent pas de toute façon, je ne suis pas un homme à femmes si tu veux tout savoir.

Le brun sourit et suivit le blond, il avait très envie de lui, il avait su faire monter le désir. Philippe était réellement intrigué par l'attitude faussement désinvolte du blond, il décelait une grande gentillesse dans sa voix. Le chanteur retira ses lunettes et le brun put lire exactement la même envie dans les yeux du blond. Ils partirent dans un coin tranquille et discutèrent. Le brun s'assit, il voulait apprendre à connaître le blond. Celui-ci restait toujours aussi mystérieux car il sentait bien que ça rendait Philippe totalement fou. Le chevalier savait manifestement comment capter l'attention de quelqu'un et comment attiser le désir. Philippe sourit, il en était ravi. Il sentait que cette garden party allait se terminer d'une façon très plaisante, car plus ils parlaient, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les mains devenaient aventureuses. Dire qu'au début le brun n'avait pas eu envie de venir, il était content de s'être laissé convaincre par son amie. Finalement Philippe attrapa le chevalier par le col et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Après ça il murmura contre ses lèvres :

-Et si on partait d'ici ?

-Excellente idée, Liselotte comprendra. J'ai bien cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais, t'en a mis du temps !

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et quittèrent la fête. Les deux hommes avaient envie de jouer dans une autre catégorie, le petit jeu du chevalier avait attisé leur envie de passer aux choses sérieuses le plus vite possible. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et Philippe ne put s'empêcher de penser que Liselotte savait effectivement comment organiser une bonne fête. C'était grâce à elle que le brun venait de rencontrer l'homme le plus intéressant qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il avait hâte de le connaître un peu plus, leur relation s'annonçait très intéressante, ils le sentaient tous les deux.

* * *

**Fin.**


	13. Mer

_Thème 13 : Mer_

_Modern AU._

**_Suite de Envie, Livre, Question, Je t'aime et Mariage_**

* * *

Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel :

-Bon tu te dépêches ?!

-Oui j'arrive !

Philippe descendit en soupirant, c'était lui qui portait leur énorme valise. Il la chargea dans le coffre de la voiture et s'installa derrière le volant. Le couple partait pour un week-end à la mer, c'était pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Le chevalier sourit et caressa la nuque de son mari pendant que celui-ci s'engageait sur la route :

-Tu te rends compte, demain ça va faire un an qu'on sera mariés !

-Je sais, c'est fou non ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Il y avait un peu plus de deux heures de route pour atteindre leur hôtel au bord de la mer. Les deux hommes avaient réservé dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, ils voulaient vraiment marquer le coup. De plus Philippe avait obtenu une promotion au boulot, ils pourraient donc avoir un meilleur train de vie. Les deux hommes se garèrent donc et un jeune homme vint prendre leur valise. Les deux mariés s'arrêtèrent à l'accueil et donnèrent leur nom. La femme leur donna leur pass et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Les deux hommes donnèrent un pourboire au garçon d'étage et se changèrent. Ils voulaient profiter un peu de la mer après ce voyage. Ils avaient été bloqués dans les embouteillages donc le trajet avait paru interminable. Ils allèrent donc sur la plage et entrèrent dans l'eau. Ils nagèrent un peu puis au bout d'un moment le chevalier lança :

-Bon mon amour on rentre ? J'ai super faim et je te rappelle qu'on a réservé une table pour ce soir.

-Tu as raison, rentrons nous laver.

Ils sortirent main dans la main et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Les deux hommes se douchèrent, en profitèrent pour faire l'amour et s'habillèrent. Ils enfilèrent chacun un costume pour dîner dans le restaurant chic de l'hôtel. Le chevalier sourit :

-Dis donc, c'est magnifique ici ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'on soit dans un endroit si chic !

-Je sais, c'est une bonne façon de fêter cet événement spécial je trouve.

Un serveur leur servit une flûte de champagne chacun et ils trinquèrent doucement. Ils papotèrent tout en dînant. C'était vraiment délicieux, de plus la lumière était tamisée et la musique d'ambiance en fond sonore était très agréable.

Le lendemain les deux hommes passèrent leur journée à la plage. Le chevalier aimait se faire bronzer, il regardait son mari qui se baignait. Philippe adorait vraiment l'eau. Les deux hommes avaient choisi cette destination car c'était un vieux rêve du chevalier. Il avait toujours voulu partir en voyage romantique à la mer. Pour lui c'était l'une des destinations parfaites pour un voyage en amoureux, surtout pour un anniversaire de mariage. En fin d'après-midi ils rentrèrent donc à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche avant le dîner. Le midi ils avaient mangé un truc simple qu'ils avaient acheté dans l'une des boutiques du bord de plage. Les deux hommes dînèrent donc dans le restaurant pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Ils profitaient pleinement du temps qu'il leur restait ici, car dès le lendemain ils repartaient pour leur routine, pour la monotonie de leur travail. Après le repas ils retournèrent donc sur la plage pour profiter de cette beauté au clair de lune. Ils finirent même par faire un bain de minuit. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre tard dans la nuit, prirent une douche rapide et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit en gloussant comme des ado ravis d'avoir désobéi à leurs parents. Le chevalier sourit et murmura alors que le sommeil commençait à doucement les envelopper :

-C'était vraiment super comme voyage à la mer romantique. J'aurais jamais pu penser que ça m'arriverait. Même dans mes rêves ce n'était pas aussi bien ! C'était vraiment super mon amour, merci.

-Mais de rien mon ange, c'était tout aussi agréable pour moi.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser et s'endormirent peu de temps après. Cette escapade à la mer avait été un rêve éveillé.

Le couple repartit le lendemain plus amoureux que jamais, ce voyage avait été fabuleux. Ce week-end avait renforcé leur amour, ils avaient eu raison de choisir cette destination. Pour leur voyage de noces ils avaient été dans les steppes de Mongolie. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient été attirés par cet endroit en particulier pour leur premier voyage en tant qu'époux, mais ils ne regrettaient pas ce choix. Ils avaient vécu la plus belle semaine de leur vie là-bas. Leur séjour avait été une épreuve bénéfique pour leur couple car ils avaient vécu toute une semaine avec le strict minimum. Philippe conduisait tranquillement, la tête de son mari posé sur son épaule. Le brun sourit et le chevalier lança :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, et je suis vraiment heureux que ce petit voyage pour notre anniversaire t'ai plu. Tu en rêvais depuis si longtemps, j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas à la hauteur de tes attentes.

-Tu sais bien que tant que je suis avec toi ce sera toujours parfait.

-C'est gentil, merci.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement et ils finirent par arriver devant chez eux. Philippe se gara, la bulle de ce voyage à la mer venait définitivement d'éclater. Le chevalier l'embrassa :

-Encore merci pour ce merveilleux premier anniversaire de mariage mon amour.

-Mais de rien, tu sais que ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et reprirent leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé avant leur départ pour la mer. Ils étaient contents d'avoir fait ce voyage, ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et se câlinèrent. Le blond sourit :

-J'ai l'impression de pouvoir encore entendre les vagues.

-Je sais, c'était incroyable hein ! Et le bruit des mouettes, idéal comme réveil !

Ils gloussèrent et discutèrent, ce week-end resterait graver dans leur mémoire. Ça avait été merveilleux, un choix judicieux pour cet anniversaire. Les époux étaient simplement heureux d'avoir la chance de pouvoir voyager comme ils le voulaient pour des petits séjours romantiques. La mer était devenue leur destination préférée, ils avaient hâte d'y retourner.

* * *

**Fin.**


	14. Cauchemar

_Thème 14 : Cauchemar_

_Canon_

* * *

Philippe dormait tranquillement, tenant son amant contre lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque le chevalier commença à donner des coups et à crier des choses incohérentes. Le brun se réveilla et le secoua doucement :

-Doucement, je suis là, réveille-toi.

Le chevalier finit par ouvrir les yeux, le souffle court, le regard fou. Philippe lui caressa la joue :

-Tout va bien, je suis là.

-Où suis-je ?

-Nous sommes dans ma chambre, tout va bien.

-D'accord, bien.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je sais pas trop...

Le blond posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant. Le brun lui caressa les cheveux, il était patient, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il patienta donc en lui caressant les cheveux tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment le chevalier lança :

-J'ai rêvé que tu retournais à la guerre.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, et tu étais blessé. Ça avait l'air tellement vrai, j'avais si peur de te perdre.

-C'est gentil, mais tout va bien comme tu peux le voir.

-J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu es parti pour le front. Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

-Ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je sais mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête que tu as risqué ta vie alors que moi j'étais là.

-Mais tout va bien, je suis là.

Le brun se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Après ça le blonde se remit contre lui, il sentait que le sommeil revenait. Le brun continua de lui caresser les cheveux et bientôt le chevalier se rendormit. Le brun sourit et le serra fort contre lui. Philippe pouvait comprendre car lui aussi avait fait des cauchemars quand le chevalier avait été envoyé à la Bastille pour trahison. Lui aussi avait eu peur de ne jamais revoir son amant. Cependant tout allait pour le mieux à présent, ils étaient ensemble et en bonne santé. Philippe comprenait les craintes de son amant, depuis la guerre il faisait des cauchemars lui aussi. Mais les siens étaient différents, il revoyait ses compagnons d'arme qui avaient perdu la vie. Il revoyait souvent cet homme qui avait ramassé le corps en lambeaux de son frère et l'avait placé dans un sac à patates. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait promis à leur mère qu'il le ramènerait, et il tenait parole. Cette image avait été si forte, Philippe n'arrivait pas à l'oublier car il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si Louis aurait fait la même chose si ils avaient été dans la même situation. Louis aurait-il prit la peine de ramasser son corps éparpillé en mille morceaux pour le ramener chez eux ? Cette pensée hantait le brun, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. Il se rendormit, apaisé par le parfum naturel de son amant. La présence du chevalier avait le don de le rendre plus fort, de l'apaiser. Philippe savait gérer les cauchemars à présent car il en faisait très régulièrement, toutefois les siens étaient moins violents que ceux de son amant. Toutefois il était toujours d'une patience d'ange pour aider ce dernier à affronter ça, il avait vécu la guerre, il pouvait bien affronter des cauchemars. Le plus important était qu'il arrivait toujours à rassurer et apaiser le blond. Le chevalier soupira d'aise à côté de lui, signe que son sommeil était beaucoup plus calme à présent. Philippe sourit et se rendormit à son tour maintenant qu'il était sûr que le chevalier dormait profondément. Normalement il n'y aurait pas d'autre cauchemar, en général ils n'en faisaient qu'un lorsque ça leur arrivait. Pour le moment ils profitaient d'un sommeil calme et réparateur.

* * *

**Fin.**


	15. Je ne sais pas

_Thème 15 : Je ne sais pas._

_Modern AU_

_**Suite de Envie, Livre, Question et Mariage, avant Mer.**_

* * *

Philippe posa le plan de table pour leur mariage devant eux. Le brun demanda à son futur mari :

-Alors, j'ai pensé à ça, tu en dis quoi, ça te plaît ?

-Oui, mais je pense qu'on devrait plutôt placer ton frère à côté de Fabien Marchal tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, à la rigueur on peut le placer à côté d'Alexandre Bontemps, l'associé de notre père. Ou sinon à côté de Jacques, c'est son mentor.

-D'accord. Par contre je n'aime pas beaucoup que Sophie se retrouve toute seule à côté de ce pervers de Cassel.

-Je sais mais c'est mon patron, j'ai pas le choix que de l'inviter, tu sais comment ça marche dans les affaires.

-Je sais oui. Bon, on pourrait peut-être rajouter hum... oh je sais Louis de Rohan, un beau gosse ami de la famille c'est toujours cool et euh... Liselotte ?

-Excellente idée, je pense que ces trois-là pourraient bien s'entendre.

-Bonne idée, tu sais vraiment comment gérer les gens toi !

Philippe n'avait pas vraiment eu d'idées mis à part pour Louis et eux. Ils faisaient ça en petit comité, ils devaient donc jongler du mieux qu'ils pouvaient entre les invités. Ils finirent donc les quelques détails et le chevalier demanda :

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Salaud !

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, autrement je serais pas en train de faire ce plan de table avec toi idiot ! Je t'aime mon ange.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser et discutèrent tranquillement, le jour J approchait à grands pas, ils étaient impatients. Les amants prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à organiser tout ça. Le blond regarda son fiancé et sourit, il avait hâte que le jour du mariage arrive, que tous leurs efforts soient récompensés pour le plus beau jour de leur vie.

* * *

**Fin.**


	16. Fissons

_Thème 16 : Frisson._

_Canon._

* * *

Philippe rentra, il était trempé. Il avait été dehors toute la nuit sous une pluie battante pour traquer quelqu'un qui avait essayé d'attaquer son frère. Il avait aidé Fabien Marchal dans ses recherches. Depuis qu'il était revenu de la guerre, le brun faisait équipe avec le chef de la sécurité du palais. Ils avaient fini par retrouver l'attaquant et Fabien l'avait emmené dans sa « salle de travail » pour l'interroger. Le brun rentra chez lui et vit que le chevalier était allongé sur son lit. Le brun le regarda, il avait l'air vraiment las. Le blond le regarda et fut parcouru d'un long frisson :

-Tu as une mine affreuse ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, enfin si mais c'est réglé maintenant.

-C'était grave ?

-Un peu, mais comme je l'ai dit c'est réglé maintenant.

Le brun était donc trempé, rempli de boue jusqu'aux genoux, le visage et le torse couverts de sangs, et les cheveux emmêlés. Le chevalier appela une domestique pour qu'elle prépare un bain pour le brun. Il s'approcha et commença à déshabiller Philippe :

-Il faut retirer ces vêtements mouillés, tu vas être malade. T'es frigorifié !

-Je sais, mais je suis résistant tu le sais bien.

La domestique fit une rapide révérence, indiqua que la baignoire était remplie et partit tout aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée. Le chevalier finit de déshabiller son amant et lança :

-Plonge-toi dans l'eau chaude, ça te fera le plus grand bien !

-Merci beaucoup.

Le brun entra dans l'eau et soupira d'aise. Le chevalier rajouta une bûche dans la cheminée, il n'avait pas envie de rappeler une domestique alors que son amant était nu dans la baignoire. Quelques minutes plus tard Philippe ressortit de la baignoire, propre comme un sou neuf. Le chevalier l'enveloppa aussitôt dans des serviettes et le frictionna. Car malgré tous ses efforts pour le réchauffer, Philippe était toujours en train de frissonner. Le blond lui tendit une chemise de nuit une fois qu'il fut totalement sec et l'emmena sous les couvertures. Il le colla à lui dans l'espoir de lui transmettre sa chaleur. Le brun sourit :

-Tu es vraiment très attentionné ce soir.

-J'ai l'impression que ta nuit a été rude, c'est bien le minimum que je puisse faire pour toi. Il ne faut pas rentrer comme ça, tu me fait des frayeurs !

Ils s'embrassèrent et Philippe sourit au blond :

-Merci de prendre soin de moi comme ça.

-Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir.

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter et finirent par s'endormir, les premières lueurs du jour pointaient leur nez derrière le rideau. Le brun frissonna à nouveau, mais cette fois c'était de plaisir. Il aimait vraiment être blotti contre son amant, c'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, le chevalier serait là à l'attendre et à le réconforter après les moments difficiles.

* * *

**Fin.**


	17. Pomme

_Thème 17 : Pomme_

_Modern AU_

_**Suite de Envie, Livre, Question, Je t'aime, Mariage, Je ne sais pas, et Mer.**_

* * *

Philippe rentra du travail et sourit, ça sentait vraiment bon. Il déposa son manteau dans l'entrée et vint auprès de son amant :

-Dis donc ça sent bon !

-Merci, c'est Claudine qui nous a fait une tarte aux pommes. Elle m'a conseillé de la mettre au four pour la réchauffer avant que tu arrives car c'est meilleur chaud.

-C'est très gentil de sa part, et c'est un excellent conseil.

Ils échangèrent un baiser et le chevalier demanda en sortant des assiettes à dessert :

-Alors comment s'est passée ta journée mon amour ?

-Bien, plusieurs rendez-vous assez chiants mais ça va. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Épuisant, les clients étaient tous d'une humeur de chien.

-Oh désolé mon ange. Heureusement que Claudine nous a fait une délicieuse tarte dans ce cas.

-C'est clair.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser et le four sonna. Le chevalier l'éteignit et sortit le plat. Philippe leur servit du thé et demanda :

-Alors mon amour, comment tu expliques que Claudine savait que tu adores la tarte aux pommes et que moi je ne le savais pas ?

-Parce qu'on a été dans la même école de la maternelle jusqu'au lycée. Elle était notre voisine et nos parents étaient amis donc inévitablement on connaît des choses l'un sur l'autre.

-Mais moi je suis ton mari et je ne le savais pas.

-Tu ne le savais pas parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. En vrai j'aime absolument tout ce qui est à base de pomme, pas seulement la tarte. La pomme c'est mon fruit préféré, maintenant tu le sais.

-Bah tu as bien caché ton jeu car on est ensemble depuis cinq ans et j'en avais aucune idée !

-Il faut cultiver un peu de mystère mon ange, moi non plus je ne connais pas ton fruit préféré.

-Bien sûr que si tu le sais, c'est ta banane !

Ils se mirent à rire et mangèrent tranquillement leur tarte. Après ça ils allèrent dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Le brun demanda :

-Chéri, j'ai proposé à Louis d'emmener mon neveu à un match de foot pour son anniversaire. Après tout je suis son parrain.

-Excellente idée, j'adore ton neveu.

-Je sais, content que ça te plaise mon cœur.

Il sourit et le brun finit par aller préparer le dîner. Il adorait cuisiner, et il savait que son mari adorait les petits plats qu'il lui concoctait. Le brun sourit en voyant les pommes dans la corbeille de fruits, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le chevalier n'ait jamais remarqué que c'était son fruit préféré. Il y avait des pommes dans la corbeille absolument toute l'année. Il prépara donc le dîner et ils mangèrent tout en parlant de leur journée. Le blond fronça les sourcils en mordant une bouchée molle :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De la pomme, ça va très bien avec le poulet et le riz.

-C'est assez original, j'aime bien en fait.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et finirent la tarte pour le dessert. Philippe n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son mari n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il aimait tant les pommes, ni qu'il avait été aussi surpris lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Cette idée le fit sourire et ils allèrent coucher, la journée avait été longue et pleine de surprises, notamment à cause de la révélation de la pomme. Philippe trouverait ça amusant toute sa vie, c'étaient des moments comme aujourd'hui qui faisaient qu'il aimait tant le chevalier. Le blond avait la faculté d'être très enthousiaste et surpris pour des choses vraiment banales parfois, comme par exemple avec la pomme. Le brun sourit et prit son mari dans ses bras :

-Alors bonne nuit ma petite pomme d'amour.

Le chevalier se mit à rire :

-Tu vas en rire à vie n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, mais je trouve ça très amusant que tu aies prit ça tellement à cœur. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de fruit et on dirait que t'as découvert après tout ce temps que j'avais un troisième testicule.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi c'est totalement différent ! Un troisième testicule je crois que ça m'aurait moins surpris.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi petit pervers. Bon, il est temps de dormir mon ange, on a tous les deux une grosse journée demain.

-Je sais, bonne nuit mon amour.

-Bonne nuit mon ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Le brun adorait ce genre de soirée avec son mari, ça le rendait toujours de bonne humeur. Étrangement le brun rêva de pommes toute la nuit, et ils en rirent beaucoup le lendemain au réveil quand il raconta son rêve à son mari. Les deux hommes se préparèrent et partir travailler, plaisantant une dernière fois à propos de cette histoire de pommes avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

**Fin.**


	18. Fleurs

_Thème 18 : Fleurs_

_Canon._

* * *

Philippe savait que le chevalier était malade depuis quelques jours. Il n'arrivait pas à s'occuper de lui comme il le voulait, Louis lui interdisait l'accès à la chambre de son amant car celui-ci était très contagieux. Le brun était comme un lion en cage, il ne supportait pas d'être impuissant comme ça. Il réfléchit longuement à la façon dont il pourrait montrer à son amant qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il l'aimait. Au bout d'une réflexion interminable il trouva enfin. Il alla voir monsieur Jacques et passa un accord avec lui. Le jardinier fit donc parvenir des centaines de bouquets dans la chambre du malade. Il y avait un bouquet pour chaque variation de fleurs que l'on pouvait trouver dans les jardins et les serres du roi. Avec il y avait chaque fois un mot différent comme par exemple « je t'aime », « j'espère que tu guériras vite », « tu me manques », « j'ai hâte de te revoir » et bien d'autres. Certes Louis avait fait venir le jardin à Henriette lorsqu'elle était sur son lit de mort, et Philippe avait trouvé l'idée merveilleuse. De son côté le brun avait décidé de faire ça de façon un peu plus romantique. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur la maladie qu'avait le chevalier, le médecin était resté très vague. De son côté Louis avait des informations mais n'en pipait mot, il répétait simplement à son frère qu'il devait être patient. Philippe faisait donc inlassablement les cent pas en attendant que quelqu'un accepte enfin de lui livrer des informations. Louis vint le voir :

-Mais calme-toi pour l'amour du Ciel !

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que l'homme que j'aime est alité avec un mal qui le ronge et dont personne ne veut me parler !

-Je viens te passer un message de la part du chevalier justement. Les fleurs lui ont plu, il te remercie et te fait dire que tous les messages sont réciproques.

-D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

-Le médecin ne trouve pas précisément. Il a des idées mais n'arrive pas à trouver le facteur décisif. Mais il pense que la vie du chevalier n'est pas en danger... du moins pour l'instant.

-Quoi ?! Je veux le voir et tu ne m'arrêteras pas !

Philippe voulu sortir, mais deux gardes le bloquèrent avec leurs hallebardes. Philippe regarda son frère plus outré que jamais :

-Je rêve n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que mon frère attrape une maladie inconnue qui pourrait peut-être se révéler mortelle à long terme !

-Je veux le voir ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ignore tout de ce qui lui arrive !

Le roi soupira et le regarda :

-J'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. J'ai demandé à mon médecin personnel de s'occuper de lui. Tu connais Claudine n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais à quel point elle est douée.

-J'ai peur, tu comprends ça ?

-Bien sûr que je le comprends. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Elle m'a dit ce matin qu'elle était proche du but, que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures. Elle dit que le traitement provisoire qu'elle lui donne le soulage et calme un peu ses maux.

Philippe se passa une main dans les cheveux, il allait devenir fou. Louis lança :

-Oh, j'allais oublier ! Le chevalier m'a demandé de t'apporter ça.

Louis se tourna vers Bontemps. Celui-ci lui tendit une boîte. Louis la prit puis la tendit à son frère :

-C'est de sa part.

Philippe ouvrit la boite et sourit, c'était une magnifique orchidée mauve tachetée de noir. Il y avait un mot avec « Philippe, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, Claudine dit qu'elle a presque trouvé ce que j'ai. Elle dit que d'ici quelques jours je serais à nouveau auprès de toi. Ne désespère pas, et merci pour toutes ces magnifiques fleurs mon amour. À très vite, ton chevalier ». Les yeux du brun le brûlèrent, ils étaient remplis de larmes. Philippe tourna la tête vers son frère :

-Merci, ça m'aidera à patienter.

-C'est une variété unique d'orchidée, c'est monsieur Jacques qui l'a créée à ma demande et j'ai autorisé le chevalier à te l'offrir.

-Merci mon frère.

Un garde arriva :

-Votre Altesse, le médecin me fait vous dire qu'il a trouvé la maladie du chevalier de Lorraine. Il dit qu'à présent c'est sans danger, finalement ce n'est pas contagieux. Il dit que vous, ainsi que Monsieur, pouvez venir le voir.

-Bien.

Le garde avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Philippe avait couru hors de sa chambre, poussant les gardes pour sortir. Il alla directement dans la chambre de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Les deux homme s'embrassèrent longuement, heureux de se retrouver enfin. Claudine les regarda :

-Monsieur, le Chevalier de Lorraine souffre d'un début de diabète, l'urine sucrée. Ce n'est pas tellement étonnant au final, avec tous les excès que vous avez fait toutes ces années. Il faut limiter les aliments gras, trop salés et surtout les choses sucrées. Limiter le vin et marcher, prendre l'air autant que possible. Comme je l'ai dit il a un taux faible pour le moment, alors si vous respectez les instructions que je viens de vous donner, je pense que ça n'augmentera pas et ce ne sera alors pas trop dangereux.

-Bien, nous allons faire attention.

-Il faut aussi qu'il se repose, je lui ai fait beaucoup d'examens ces derniers jours, il devrait donc rester au lit encore un peu. Vous pouvez faire quelques pas dans la chambre pour vous dégourdir, mais je vous recommande de ne pas sortir tout de suite. Toutefois ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire entrer l'air frais serait une bonne chose.

-Très bien, merci pour tout docteur.

-Mais je vous en prie.

Elle leur sourit et partit. Le brun ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et revint auprès de son amant. Il lui tendit la boite :

-C'est la plus belle fleur que j'ai jamais vu.

-Elle est magnifique en effet. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait quand le roi m'a proposé de te l'offrir. Il m'a simplement dit qu'elle avait été créé à sa demande, normalement pour l'une de ses maîtresses. Mais c'était très gentil de sa part de m'autoriser à te l'offrir.

Les deux hommes sourirent et restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Au bout d'un moment Philippe aida le chevalier à marcher un peu dans la chambre. Le blond avait les jambes engourdies, il avait donc besoin de se tenir à son amant pour tenir debout correctement. Après ça ils s'installèrent à nouveau sur le lit et le chevalier lança plus heureux que jamais :

-Jamais on ne m'avait offert de fleurs avant. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, tu me combles d'attentions mon amour.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, ils étaient heureux que les jours du chevalier n'étaient plus comptés. Les deux hommes pourraient continuer de profiter l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment encore. Philippe regarda la chambre remplie de bouquets et sourit, il avait eu une excellente idée en faisant venir tout ça. De plus ça créait une étincelle dans le regard du chevalier, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

**Fin.**


	19. Enfant

_Thème 19 : Enfant._

_Modern AU_

_**Suite de Envie, Livre, Question, Je t'aime, Mariage, Je ne sais pas, Mer et Pomme.**_

* * *

Philippe et le chevalier avaient passé un cap. Ils avaient décidé depuis quelques années d'avoir un enfant, et avaient pensé faire appel à une mère porteuse à l'étranger. Ils voulaient un enfant qui aurait les gènes d'un d'eux deux, que ce soit vraiment leur enfant. Toutefois lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de ce projet à leurs proches, Liselotte s'était proposée. Elle adorait le couple, elle était la seule fille avec qui Philippe était réellement sorti et en plus elle avait rappelé à juste titre que certaines mères porteuses changeaient d'avis au dernier moment car elles s'étaient attachées à l'enfant. Au moins les deux hommes pouvaient avoir pleinement confiance en la jeune femme, Liselotte voulait leur bonheur. Elle avait été témoin à leur mariage, et était toujours là pour les aider quand ils avaient besoin. Les deux hommes en avaient donc parlé et avaient fini par accepter, concluant que c'était la meilleure situation pour eux, qu'ils n'auraient pas pu espérer d'alternative si parfaite. Par chance l'insémination avait fonctionné dès le premier essai. Ils ne savaient pas lequel des deux spermes avait fécondé l'ovule, mais ils s'en moquaient. L'important c'était que l'enfant soit d'eux. Après ça la blonde était devenue encore plus importante dans leur vie. Ils l'avaient couverte d'attentions et de gentillesse. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les trois. Au fil des mois ils avaient fini par apprendre que la blonde attendait des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Le couple était ravi, ils avaient hâte d'avoir enfin leurs enfants avec eux. Ils avaient déjà préparé les chambres dans la nouvelle maison qu'ils avaient acheté. Bien sûr les jumeaux sauraient qui était leur mère biologique et Liselotte aurait une place importante dans la vie des enfants.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent du boulot et s'approchèrent de la blonde qui était avachie dans le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Comme toujours ils posèrent aussitôt leurs mains sur le ventre rond. Liselotte approchait du terme, elle pouvait accoucher d'un instant à l'autre. Le couple avait donc jugé préférable qu'elle reste chez eux jusqu'à l'accouchement. Elle resterait aussi le temps de se remettre et ensuite elle rentrerait chez elle. Liselotte leur sourit :

-Coucou vous deux, ça va ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Ça va, les deux petits monstres ont fini par s'endormir. Sinon ils ont dansé la java là-dedans pendant des heures et des heures. Même un bon bain chaud n'a pas réussi à les calmer. Je peux vous dire qu'ils ont déjà du caractère et je sens qu'ils vont vous faire tourner en bourrique !

Les deux hommes sourirent avec tendresse et Philippe alla préparer du thé. La blonde regarda le chevalier :

-Alors, prêts à assumer deux bébés en même temps ?

-Oui, on a économisé pendant un long moment donc on a prévu de prendre un congé parental tous les deux pour pouvoir élever les enfants. On a l'avantage que Philippe soit associé dans son cabinet d'avocats donc il peut travailler depuis la maison, et moi je peux m'absenter sans soucis puisque je suis free lance.

-C'est vrai que vous avez des avantages exceptionnels. C'est bien que vous puissiez faire ça pour les jumeaux.

-On l'aurait fait même si il n'y avait eu qu'un bébé, on a désiré devenir pères pendant si longtemps qu'on ne va certainement pas prendre le risque de louper quoi que ce soit pendant les premières années de nos enfants. On reprendra vraiment le boulot quand ils retourneront à l'école. Mais même là on les fera toujours passer avant tout.

-Bien, en tout cas vous serez d'excellents parents, j'en suis sûre.

-C'est gentil.

Elle leur sourit et le brun apporta le thé pour tout le monde. Le trio prit donc le thé en discutant tranquillement. Tout à coup la blonde grimaça et posa ses mains sur son ventre :

-Je crois que c'est le moment ! Vite !

Les hommes l'emmenèrent donc pour la maternité, le moment était venu. Les époux étaient fébriles, ils avaient hâte de voir enfin leurs enfants.

Liselotte donna naissance à deux petites merveilles : Alexandre et Eva. La blonde sourit en regardant les enfants, ils étaient magnifiques. Ils avaient des cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux clairs. Le chevalier embrassa tendrement son mari :

-Ils te ressemblent tellement ! Je suis fier qu'ils soient de toi mon amour, ils sont magnifiques.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et profitèrent de leurs enfants. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils pouvaient enfin les tenir dans leurs bras. Liselotte ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisée par l'accouchement, même si tout s'était très bien passé. Le chevalier sourit :

-Déjà on a eu le droit de nous marier, mais en plus maintenant on a des enfants. J'arrive pas à y croire, on est bénis !

-Je sais c'est incroyable.

Ils échangèrent un baiser et profitèrent de leur nouvelle famille. Les deux hommes savaient qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour leurs enfants, ils les avaient tellement voulu. Pour le moment ils admirèrent les jumeaux qui dormaient paisiblement dans leurs bras. L'aventure en tant que pères ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Fin.**


	20. Victoire

_Thème 20 : Victoire_

_Canon._

* * *

Le chevalier n'arrivait pas à y croire : Philippe avait gagné la guerre contre les troupes de Guillaume d'Orange. Il n'avait pas douté des talents militaires de son amant, mais il était impressionné qu'il avait accompli ça si vite. Philippe s'était révélé être un fin stratège et un excellent combattant. La nouvelle était arrivée par un messagers le matin même : Guillaume d'Orange rendait les armes et voulait parlementer avec Louis. Le chevalier était sur des charbons ardents, son amant qui était parti depuis des mois allait enfin rentrer. Il fit donc nettoyer la chambre de son amant de fond en comble, se fit faire une tenue pour accueillir le brun. Le chevalier était tellement fier, pour une fois Philippe pourrait récolter les lauriers et avoir enfin de l'importance. C'était tout ce que le brun avait toujours voulu : montrer ce qu'il valait vraiment. Tout le monde à Versailles était ravi, ils étaient tous plus excités les uns que les autres. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du palais en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Les membres de la Cour faisaient tous faire de nouvelles tenues, ils se doutaient qu'une grande fête serait organisée pour fêter le retour des héros. Le blond avait hâte d'obtenir sa nouvelle tenue, il voulait une tenue rouge et noire avec un immense chapeau à plumes assortis

. La veste et le pantalon noirs étaient remplis de broderies dorées. C'était splendide, le chevalier savait déjà que tout le monde pâlirait de jalousie devant lui. Le blond était vraiment impatient, il avait envie de voir son amant. Bontemps arriva :

-Monsieur le Chevalier, son Altesse veut vous voir.

Le chevalier suivit donc Bontemps et ils arrivèrent pour le bureau du roi. Le chevalier entra et Louis lança :

-Ah vous voilà, j'imagine que vous avez entendu la nouvelle.

-En effet, notre armée a été victorieuse Votre Majesté.

-C'est ça, mon frère a été vraiment brillant sur cette guerre. Je compte organiser une grande fête pour son retour.

-D'accord.

-Je compte sur vous pour organiser quelque chose de grand, d'inoubliable et qui soit à la hauteur de mon frère. Vous le connaissez mieux que personne, et vous êtes expert en fête alors je pense que vous saurez créer un événement qui lui plaira.

Le blond hocha la tête et s'inclina :

-Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous me faites Votre Altesse, vous ne serez pas déçu.

-Je l'espère bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Le chevalier s'inclina à nouveau et partit. Il était content que le roi lui fasse confiance. C'était sa victoire à lui cette fois. Le blond commença donc à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait se rendre digne de la confiance du roi, et surtout faire quelque chose de parfait pour son amant. Il alla dans sa chambre et commença à noter ses idées. Pour une fois le chevalier de Lorraine mériterait le respect de tous et si il l'obtenait, ça aurait été sa plus belle victoire.

* * *

**Fin.**


	21. Sorcier ou Sorcière

_Thème 21 : Sorcier / Sorcière_

_Modern AU._

_**Suite de Envie, Livre, Question, Je t'aime, Mariage, Je ne sais pas, Mer, Pomme et Enfant.**_

* * *

Philippe fut réveillé par un petit corps qui venait de se lancer sur le sien. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Sa fille était là, souriante. Le brun sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de tourner la tête. Alexandre avait fait pareil que sa jumelle sur le chevalier. Les petits lancèrent d'une même voix :

-C'est aujourd'hui !

-Qu'est-ce qui est aujourd'hui chéri ?

Le chevalier se leva, soulevant son fils comme un sac à patates sur son épaule. Le petit se mit à rire et Eva continua :

-Vous avez dit que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on allait acheter nos déguisements pour Halloween.

-Ah oui ? Ça existe ça Halloween ?

-Ouiiiiii, lancèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

Les deux époux échangèrent un sourire et un baiser. Comme toujours les enfants poussèrent des « beurk » dégoûtés. Après ça ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner. Philippe passa une main dans ses boucles brunes :

-Alors comme ça on avait promis d'aller acheter des déguisements ?

-Oui ! En plus tonton Louis va venir faire la tournée des maisons pour les bonbons !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Papa arrête de faire semblant de pas savoir !

-Mais je ne le sais pas.

-Menteur ! Papa, dis-lui !

Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Ils adoraient charrier leurs enfants comme ça. Il finit par lancer :

-Bon, d'accord on s'en rappelle parfaitement. Mais en quoi vous voulez vous déguiser les enfants ?

-Moi en sorcière !

-D'accord, et toi Alexandre ?

-Je veux être en Batman.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, mais ça ne sera pas facile à trouver ça mon ange, en plus Batman fait pas vraiment peur.

-Alors je veux être en vampire.

-D'accord, c'est déjà plus dans le thème. Bon, terminons de manger et partons pour le magasin.

Le quatuor termina tout ça et ils partirent pour un magasin près de chez eux. Ils commencèrent à sillonner les rayons. Les jumeaux mettaient pleins de paquets de bonbons dans le panier. Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel :

-Pas trop de bonbons, vous allez déjà en avoir plein après le tour des maisons.

-Oui, mais ça c'est pour les autres enfants qui sonneront à la porte.

-D'accord, mais doucement quand-même.

Ils arrivèrent dans la partie avec les déguisements et vrais accessoires liés à Halloween. Eva avait toujours eu une espèce de fascination pour les sorcières, ça n'avait donc pas été surprenant qu'elle choisisse ce costume en particulier. De son côté Alexandre n'était pas spécialement amateur de vampires, mais il aimait les capes alors d'un côté son choix avait du sens. Eva choisit une robe avec le chapeau, il y avait des parties violettes sur la robe avec chaque fois un motif de toiles d'araignées dessus. Le chapeau était noir. Le chevalier posa le sac dans le caddie et prit aussi une petite boite de maquillage avec un faux nez de sorcière. Alexandre choisit aussi le déguisement qui lui convenait. Noir avec le dessous de la cape rouge et une fausse ceinture à grosse boucle dorée. Le chevalier prit aussi la bonne taille de leur fils et il attrapa une boite de maquillage avec des fausses dents de vampires. Les petits prirent des seaux en forme de citrouilles. Celui d'Eva était violet et celui d'Alexandre était vert. Ils mirent tout ça dans le caddie, y ajoutèrent de la décoration pour l'extérieur de la maison et ils finirent les courses, car il fallait deux ou trois petites choses pour le quotidien également. Après ça ils partirent pour la caisse. C'était le premier Halloween où les enfants pouvaient vraiment profiter. Ils rentrèrent à la maison et préparèrent tout pour le soir.

* * *

Louis arriva un peu plus tard avec Henriette. La blonde était en fiancée de Frankenstein et Louis était en zombie. Les enfants voulaient faire la tournée avec leur oncle et leurs pères. Henriette de son côté était enceinte et proche du terme, elle avait donc gentiment proposé de rester à la maison pour distribuer des bonbons aux enfants qui viendraient sonner à la porte. Liselotte arriva elle aussi, elle était en Barbie zombie. Elle embrassa les enfants :

-Vous êtes magnifiques les enfants !

-Maman !

Ils lui sautèrent au cou et elle les serra dans ses bras. La blonde était venue pour tenir compagnie à Henriette. Les deux jeunes femmes aimaient beaucoup discuter, elles étaient amies. Les deux époux remercièrent les filles et partirent faire la tournée des bonbons avec les enfants et Louis. Philippe et le chevalier avaient choisi leurs déguisements depuis longtemps, ils avaient décidé de faire quelque chose d'assorti. Le chevalier serait donc un pantin aux allures de démon et Philippe serait son marionnettiste cruel. Cet Halloween s'annonçait vraiment amusant, les deux époux aimaient beaucoup voir leurs enfants marcher main dans la main et sonner aux portes. Le chevalier sourit :

-Une petite sorcière et un vampire, nous avons bien réussi nos enfants non ?

-Oh que si, ils sont vraiment exceptionnels.

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent de marcher, la soirée ne faisait que commencer mais les enfants semblaient vraiment s'amuser. Le bonheur des jumeaux n'avait pas de prix, les deux hommes étaient vraiment heureux de voir ça. En plus les jumeaux jouaient parfaitement leurs rôles de sorcière et vampire, c'était très amusant. C'était un moment en famille exceptionnelle, le couple était heureux d'avoir la chance de le vivre. Finalement en fin de tournée de bonbons, le vampire et la sorcière baillaient aux corneilles. Chacun des pères souleva un enfant et ils rentrèrent tranquillement à la maison, ils trieraient le butin le lendemain. Ils se contentèrent de démaquiller les enfants et de les coucher. Quand ils avaient voulu déshabiller les jumeaux pour les mettre en pyjama, chacun avait murmuré d'un ton ensommeillé qu'ils voulaient rester habillés comme ça. Le couple n'insista pas et ils allèrent finir la soirée avec Louis et Henriette. Ils trouvaient amusant l'idée de voir un vampire et une sorcière arriver pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, ça risquait d'être assez unique comme situation. En tout cas le couple était heureux car les enfants avaient pleinement profité de leur Halloween et avaient adoré leurs costumes. Les deux hommes avaient hâte de voir ce que le prochain Halloween leur réserverait.

* * *

**Fin.**


	22. Larmes

_Thème 22 : Larmes_

_Canon._

* * *

Henriette était morte. Certes Philippe n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle, mais il la connaissait depuis toujours. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, elle avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Elle lui avait donné des enfants car ils avaient fait leurs devoirs d'époux. Alors même si Philippe n'avait jamais eu de sentiments romantiques envers elle, il avait toujours eu une certaine affection pour elle. Il était navré qu'une jeune femme aussi gentille et douce qu'elle avait été lâchement empoisonnée. Elle avait perdu un enfant à cause de ce poison, personne n'aurait su dire si elle portait l'enfant de Louis ou de Philippe mais le principe restait triste. Elle était si jeune, elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. De plus ils avaient pu voir la douleur sur son visage, la peur et la tristesse. Elle les avait suppliés pour leur sauver la vie. Philippe avait eu si mal de la voir ainsi, elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité de finir ainsi. Le brun était fou de rage, il commença à faire des reproches à son frère, rejetant la faute sur lui. Après ça il retourna dans sa chambre, les yeux brouillés par des larmes de colère. Philippe cria à sa domestique d'empaqueter ses affaires, il quittait Versailles, que son frère le veuille ou non. Le chevalier arriva et le regarda :

-Je suis désolé, j'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur. Vous vous connaissiez depuis si longtemps. Elle n'était pas une mauvaise fille, elle n'a rien fait justifiant cela.

Le blond s'approcha de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci serra les dents mais enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant :

-Je veux que la personne qui lui a fait ça paye ! Henriette n'avait qu'un tort dans la vie : être folle amoureuse de Louis et espérer en vain qu'il laisserait ses autres maîtresses pour elle. L'espoir lui faisait du mal car elle savait pertinemment que c'était en vain, mais elle était vraiment une bonne personne.

-Je sais oui, sache que cette situation m'attriste aussi. Nous n'étions pas en accord, mais je n'aurais jamais souhaité qu'il lui arrive du mal.

-Je sais.

Philippe continuait de pleurer de rage, mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait un fond de tristesse. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du chevalier. Celui-ci caressa la joue de son amant :

-Tu as raison, laisse couler tes larmes. Elles sont justifiées, cette pauvre jeune femme mérite ton chagrin. Elle mérite le chagrin de tout le monde car comme toi elle n'a pas pu choisir sa vie. Elle a dû tout supporter en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien changer. C'était une brave jeune femme.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, Philippe continuant de pleurer. Au bout d'un moment il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par toutes les larmes qu'il avait versé. Le chevalier le borda amoureusement et resta assis à ses côtés, veillant à ce que son sommeil se passe paisiblement. Le chevalier avait lui aussi versé bien des larmes au long de sa vie, il savait à quel point cela pouvait soulager. Garder la tristesse en soi était aussi mauvais qu'ingurgiter un poison. Il soupira et constata que lui aussi avait quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait souhaité le pire à Henriette, il admirait la ténacité et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle avait aimé le roi et s'était donnée à lui, elle avait sacrifié sa vie, se pliant à ses moindres caprices car elle voulait le rendre heureux. La blonde était restée fidèle et serviable envers Louis même lorsqu'elle avait été mise de côté car la Montespan était devenue la favorite. Le chevalier essuya ses quelques larmes d'un revers de main et fit une prière silencieuse. Un tel gâchis lui soulevait le cœur, et la personne qui avait osé empoisonner une personne aussi pure qu'Henriette méritait de brûler en enfer et de souffrir mille morts. Le blond tourna la tête vers son amant et constata que même pendant son sommeil, Philippe pleurait. Le chevalier soupira, il fallait que le deuil se fasse, il serait patient et soutiendrait son amant du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

* * *

**Fin.**


	23. Champagne

_Thème 23 : Champagne_

_Canon._

* * *

Philippe et le chevalier rentrèrent d'une promenade crapuleuse dans les jardins. Ils trouvèrent les gens en pleine euphorie dans l'un des salons de jeux. Les amants échangèrent un regard surpris, c'était rare qu'il y ait une telle excitation en pleine journée. Ils s'approchèrent d'une poignée de nobles afin d'en apprendre un peu plus. La Comtesse de Vilard les regarda :

-Avez-vous goûté ce nouveau vin qui nous vient de la Champagne ?

-Non, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-C'est là qu'est tout l'esprit, ils ont appelé cela le champagne !

-Et quelle est la différence avec un vin ordinaire ?

-Goûtez et vous verrez !

Un domestique apporta deux verres aux amants. Ils goûtèrent et échangèrent un sourire surpris. Jamais ils n'avaient goûté de vin pétillant avant, c'était révolutionnaire ! Le goût n'était pas désagréable, ils devaient bien avouer que c'était une délicieuse nouveauté. Le roi arriva, un verre de champagne à la main. Il regarda son frère :

-Alors, comment trouves-tu ce fameux champagne ?

-Les bulles chatouillent la langue et la gorge, c'est assez amusant. Le goût n'est pas mauvais non plus, je me demande comment ils sont parvenus à obtenir ce résultat.

-Je sais, c'est absolument merveilleux. Je sens que cela va devenir l'une des boissons favorites à la Cour.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le domestique remplit à nouveau leurs verres. Tout le monde était passablement ivre autour d'eux. Le chevalier sourit :

-Je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser avec ce champagne. Cette boisson va venir l'emblème de la richesse, de la fête et du luxe, j'en suis persuadé.

-C'est une idée, c'est fort probable que ça arrive en effet. En attendant les bulles montent à la tête, c'est grisant.

Ils trinquèrent et la journée continua dans la joie. La boisson enivrait autant qu'un vin ordinaire, mais les bulles ajoutaient un côté heureux à cette ivresse. Les deux amants finirent par tituber joyeusement jusqu'à la chambre du brun, bien décidé à finir l'une des bouteilles là-bas après avoir fait l'amour. Les deux hommes bénirent l'inventeur de ce breuvage exceptionnel, cette personne était un génie ! Le brun leur servit un verre chacun et ils trinquèrent, se délectant déjà à l'idée de bientôt se retrouver nus dans ce lit à savourer du champagne après avoir fait l'amour. Philippe songea que son amant avait raison, le champagne serait indubitablement un signe de richesse et de luxe, chaque bulle semblait le crier fièrement. Il sourit à cette idée et vida son verre d'un trait avant de pousser doucement son amant sur le lit.

* * *

**Fin.**


	24. Noël

_Thème 24 : Noël_

_Modern AU_

_**Suite de Envie, Livre, Question, Je t'aime, Mariage, Je ne sais pas, Mer, Pomme, Enfant, Sorcier/Sorcière.**_

* * *

Le chevalier termina de décorer le sapin avec les jumeaux. De son côté Philippe avait préparé des biscuits de Noël avec des chocolats chauds. Il apporta tout ça sur un plateau et vint auprès de sa famille. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et regarda le sapin en souriant :

-C'est magnifique, le plus beau sapin que j'ai jamais vu !

-T'as vu papa on a mis les décorations qu'on a fait à l'école.

-Je vois ça, elles sont magnifiques ! J'ai fait des biscuits et du chocolat, venez.

Les petits vinrent en courant et se posèrent sur le canapé. Ils prirent donc le goûter et regardèrent la neige qui tombait tranquillement dehors. C'était absolument magique, un Noël sous la neige. Alexandre demanda :

-Papa, à quelle heure arrivent Tonton et Tata ?

-Ils devraient arriver dans deux heures environ.

-Et Maman ?

-Dans une heure, elle va faire sa délicieuse purée maison.

-Maman c'est la deuxième meilleure cuisinière du monde après toi Papa.

-C'est gentil ma puce.

Philippe lui fit un clin d'œil et ils regardèrent un peu les dessins animés. Après ça on sonna à la porte. Le chevalier se leva :

-Je vais ouvrir.

Il embrassa rapidement son mari, entraînant un « beurk » des enfants et ouvrit. Liselotte lui sourit :

-Salut toi !

Elle le serra dans ses bras et entra dans la maison. Les petits se jetèrent à son cou. Elle les serra dans ses bras et alla ensuite saluer Philippe. Elle lui sourit :

-C'est fou comme nos enfants te ressemblent ! Ils n'ont absolument rien de moi.

-Si, ils ont ton nez dieu merci ! Et ils ont ton rire.

La blonde sourit et fit une grimace à ses enfants. Les deux hommes avaient respecté leur promesse, ils n'avaient jamais caché qu'elle était leur mère et n'avaient jamais trouvé d'inconvénient à ce qu'ils l'appelle Maman. Liselotte était présente pour ses enfants mais n'était pas envahissante. Elle avait rencontré un homme et était heureuse avec lui, mais ce soir il était chez ses parents. Sa mère avait un cancer et c'était son dernier Noël, mais il avait insisté pour que sa fiancée passe les Fêtes avec ses enfants. Le brun regarda la jeune femme :

-On file aux fourneaux ?

-Oui, on a du pain sur la planche.

Ils partirent tous les deux en cuisine. C'était aussi le premier Noël de Lola, la fille de Louis et Henriette. Ils étaient tous très heureux de faire les fêtes tous ensemble.

* * *

Louis arriva avec Henriette et Lola. La blonde avait préparé elle-même la bûche pour le dessert. Elle salua tout le monde et posa le cosy de Lola dans le salon. Louis sourit à son frère :

-C'est fou qu'on en soit là aujourd'hui non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Toi marié avec des jumeaux, moi enfin père de famille et l'homme d'une seule femme ! Qui aurait pu dire pendant ma jeunesse qu'un jour je me serais calmé ?

-Je sais, c'est fou ! Le baiseur compulsif a fini par trouver la femme de sa vie... enfin par ouvrir les yeux car la femme de sa vie il la connaissait depuis son enfance.

-Je sais, la vie est drôlement faite parfois. Enfin bon, l'important c'est qu'à présent on soit tous les deux mariés, pères et heureux.

-Je sais oui c'est merveilleux. Et en plus c'est un Noël sous la neige, que demander de plus ?

-C'est magique, je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et allèrent dans le salon. Liselotte était en train de parler avec Henriette, elle était en train de donner le sein à la petite. Eva regarda sa tante :

-Moi aussi je ferais ça un jour ?

-Si tu as un bébé oui sûrement. Alors ma chérie, tu as demandé quoi au Père Noël ?

-J'ai demandé une poupée qui parle, une maison pour mes Barbies, un chien et un manteau Disney.

-D'accord.

-Et toi Tata ?

-J'ai demandé une robe et un nouveau téléphone parce que j'ai fait tombé le mien dans les toilettes l'autre jour.

La petite fille gloussa en entendant la petite anecdote. Elle regarda ensuite Liselotte :

-Et toi Maman ?

-J'ai demandé que la maman de Jules aille mieux, un lit tout neuf parce que le mien est vieux et qu'il va casser et une nouvelle radio pour ma voiture.

La petite hocha la tête, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de tout comprendre mais elle acceptait cette demande. Le chevalier apporta les petits amuse-gueule pour l'apéritif. Alexandre le regarda :

-Papa tu crois que le Père Noël va réussir à venir ?

-Bien sûr pourquoi il ne viendrait pas ?

-Bah notre cheminée est vraiment très étroite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il y arrivera.

Le petit le regarda et sourit, l'aidant à apporter tout ce qu'il fallait à table. Philippe regarda tout ça d'un air tendre, il était vraiment heureux que ce Réveillon se passe en famille. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, il aimait ces moments bénis avec ses proches. Voir les étoiles dans les yeux de ses enfants remplissait toujours son cœur de bonheur. Liselotte semblait heureuse elle aussi, même si il décelait de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Philippe se doutait qu'elle était triste pour Jules, savoir que c'était le dernier Noël de sa mère devait être horrible, la pauvre femme n'avait plus que quelques semaines à vivre selon les docteurs. La blonde remarqua le regard compatissant de Philippe et lui sourit, les yeux brillants d'émotion en constatant que quelqu'un avait remarqué la supercherie. Toutefois elle retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur lorsque les jumeaux la tirèrent par la manche pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient mit les décorations qu'ils avaient fait à l'école sur le sapin. Philippe passa son bras autour de la taille de son mari et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-J'ai beaucoup de chance d'être entouré de ma famille aujourd'hui.

-Je sais, ça l'est pour moi aussi. Ça va être une merveilleuse soirée, en plus c'est le premier anniversaire de Lola, c'est une chose qui n'arrive qu'une fois !

Le brun hocha la tête et ils passèrent à table. Lola était adorable, elle portait un pyjama de petit elfe du Père Noël, c'était adorable. Elle s'était endormie dans son cosy après avoir fini de téter. Ils mangèrent donc tranquillement en attendant l'heure des cadeaux. Les jumeaux étaient excités comme des puces, ils avaient hâte que le Père Noël leur apporte leurs cadeaux. Au moment des cadeaux le chevalier lança :

-Les enfants j'y repense, vous avez montré à Maman et à Tonton votre toute nouvelle salle de jeu ?

-Ah non je n'ai pas vu ça, vous osez cacher ça à votre mère ?

-Et à votre oncle ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça les enfants.

Les petits sautèrent de leurs chaises et partirent avec Louis et Liselotte à l'étage pour montrer leur salle de jeu. Aussitôt les deux époux et Henriette s'activèrent pour placer les cadeaux sous le sapin. Liselotte avait déposé les siens dans le garage la veille pendant que les jumeaux étaient à l'école. Une fois les cadeaux installés ils retournèrent à table comme si de rien n'était. Lola dormait tranquillement, elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'agitation autour d'elle. Le chevalier envoya un texto à Liselotte pour lui dire que tout était prêt et ils se pressèrent de débarrasser la table pour aller dans la cuisine. Le quatuor redescendit donc et les jumeaux se mirent à sauter de joie en voyant les énormes piles de cadeaux. Ils regardèrent leurs pères qui venaient d'arriver dans le salon :

-Papas pourquoi vous nous avez pas appelé quand le Père Noël est passé ?

-On l'a pas vu, on était en train de débarrasser la table avec Tata. Ah oui dis donc il est passé ! Dites donc il y a beaucoup de cadeaux il nous a gâtés !

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers les cadeaux. Ils lirent chacun leur nom sur la pile leur correspondant. Ils commencèrent à déballer les cadeaux, plus heureux que jamais devant chaque chose qu'ils découvraient. Philippe était vraiment heureux de voir ça, il trouvait toujours ça exceptionnel. Liselotte prit des photos et les envoya à Jules, il lui avait demandé de voir des photos des enfants avec les cadeaux. Il aimait beaucoup les jumeaux et n'avait pas eu de soucis à commencer une relation avec une femme qui avait des enfants avec des homosexuels. Philippe regarda la scène avec tendresse, prenant des photos discrètement. Il savait que les meilleures photos étaient celles prises sur le coup, celles où les gens ne posaient pas. Le chevalier l'embrassa tendrement :

-Joyeux Noël mon amour.

-Joyeux Noël mon ange.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et profitèrent du reste de ce Noël. Tout était parfait dans le moindre détail. Le couple était heureux d'avoir réussi à organiser tout ça, c'était fantastique. Leur famille était vraiment plus unie que jamais ce soir, et la magie flottait dans l'air. Philippe était assis dans le canapé, à regarder la neige qui tombait doucement dehors. Tous les facteurs étaient là pour que ce Noël soit parfait.

* * *

**Fin.**


	25. Guerre

_Thème 25 : Guerre_

_Canon_

* * *

Philippe était en train de paresser dans son lit avec le chevalier quand Louis entra dans la chambre. Le brun arqua un sourcil :

-Entre mon frère je t'en prie. Que nous vaut l'honneur ?

-Guillaume d'Orange nous a déclaré la guerre.

Philippe se redressa d'un bond :

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

-Quand ?

-J'ai reçu une missive il y a une heure.

Le brun sortit du lit et s'habilla à la hâte :

-Il faut que je conduise ton armée à la bataille. J'attends cette opportunité depuis des années !

-Je sais, mais nous devons tenir un Conseil exceptionnel pour planifier tout ça.

Philippe hocha la tête et suivit son frère pour rejoindre les autres. Ils commencèrent à parler stratégie, plans en tous genre. Philippe était un brillant stratège, ses idées étaient excellentes, toutefois Louis restait sur la réserve. Il n'était pas sûr qu'envoyer son frère était une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas que Philippe risque sa vie là-bas, il tenait plus à lui qu'il n'osait le dire. Finalement le roi décida que Louvois irait mener les troupes au combat. Philippe était fou de rage, il retourna dans la chambre d'un pas furieux. Il commença à hurler, sous le regard ahuri du chevalier. Louis arriva finalement et le regarda :

-Philippe, peux-tu arrêter deux minutes de te comporter comme un enfant ? Tu fais un caprice parce que je refuse que tu ailles jouer au soldat ?

-Je veux combattre pour mon pays ! Je veux montrer que je suis plus que l'écervelé que tout le monde pense que je suis ! C'était mon occasion de pouvoir prouver ce que je suis vraiment !

-Bien, car je venais t'annoncer qu'en réalité c'était toi que je voulais pour pour gérer mon armée. J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui d'autre.

Philippe resta interdit un instant, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendu. Louis le regardait tranquillement, comme si il lui avait simplement dit qu'il faisait beau dehors. Le chevalier avait l'air déconfit :

-Vous essayez de me dire que... que votre frère va partir pour la guerre ?

-Oui c'est ce que je suis en train de dire. Mon frère va aller sur le front afin de guider mes troupes.

-Mais c'est de la folie !

-Non, c'est une question d'honneur et de talent. Mon frère est le seul qui peut nous faire gagner cette guerre. Louvois est un bon militaire, mais il est trop vieux à présent, les hommes ne le suivront pas. Philippe prépare toi, vous partez demain. Louvois t'accompagnera pour gérer à l'arrière.

Philippe hocha la tête et le roi quitta la chambre. Le brun sourit et se tourna vers son amant. Celui-ci boudait, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il avait entendu. L'idée que Philippe parte pour la guerre était loin de l'enchanter. Le brun n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait emmener à la guerre. Le blond le regarda, son air toujours boudeur sur le visage. Philippe leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis le frère du roi, j'ai des responsabilités. J'ai des obligations moi aussi, je dois faire des choses pour mon frère, pour notre pays. Je reviendrais de la guerre, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

-Je le sais parce que j'ai ça en moi, je saurais faire la guerre.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement dans l'espoir de lui faire retrouver le sourire. Finalement le chevalier se leva :

-Je ne veux pas te voir partir au devant de la mort. Ne m'en veux pas, je ne veux pas voir l'homme que j'aime partir au combat sans savoir si il me reviendra !

Philippe soupira et observa sa domestique qui remplissait une malle avec des vêtements. Le brun prit son amant dans ses bras et le garda contre lui. Il comprenait l'inquiétude du chevalier mais il voulait le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Finalement le chevalier finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son amant. Philippe resta éveillé toute la nuit à profiter de son amant, lui non plus n'était pas pleinement sûr qu'il allait revenir en vie, mais il devait garder la face devant tout le monde. Le lendemain Philippe se prépara, il était temps pour lui de partir à la guerre.

* * *

**Fin.**


	26. Je suis là

_Thème 26 : Je suis là._

_Modern AU_

_**Suite de Envie, Livre, Question, Je t'aime, Mariage, Je ne sais pas, Mer, Pomme, Enfant, Sorcier/Sorcière et Noël.**_

* * *

Philippe était endormi lorsqu'il entendit qu'Eva pleurait. Il se leva doucement et alla dans la chambre de sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement son dos :

-Je suis là ma chérie tout va bien. C'était juste un mauvais rêve, tout va bien.

La petite le regarda et hocha la tête :

-J'ai rêvé que j'étais perdue dans un labyrinthe, et que même en criant très fort vous n'arriviez pas à me retrouver. Alexandre était perdu avec moi, et je voulais qu'il reste avec moi mais il était aspiré par le sol, comme dans du sable mouvant.

-Tout va bien ma chérie, ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout le monde va bien.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de son frère. Le petit dormait tranquillement en suçant son pouce. Après ça il l'emmena dans la chambre et se coucha avec elle, contre le chevalier. Celui-ci passa aussitôt son bras autour d'eux et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, un cauchemar. Donc elle va rester un peu avec nous et après on la ramènera dans son lit.

-D'accord.

La petite se blottit contre le chevalier en suçant son pouce. Philippe sourit et caressa le dos de sa fille jusqu'à entendre qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Après ça il la ramena dans son lit, ils étaient habitués à ce genre de situations. Philippe revint dans le lit et prit le chevalier dans ses bras. Celui-ci demanda :

-Alors elle va bien ?

-Oui elle est dans son lit.

-Parfait, heureusement que tu es là.

-Je suis toujours là pour vous, vous devriez tous le savoir.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et se rendormirent. Les nuits étaient souvent ainsi quand ils avaient eu des journées particulièrement excitantes. Aujourd'hui ils avaient été à Disneyland, alors les petits avaient été excités comme des puces jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de sommeil dans la voiture. Les époux avaient l'habitude et par chance les enfants se rendormaient vite après leurs cauchemars et en général ils n'en faisaient qu'un à chaque fois. Le reste de la nuit se fit donc tranquillement, plus aucun cauchemar ne vint les perturber.

* * *

**Fin.**


	27. Automne

_Thème 27 : Automne._

_Canon._

* * *

Philippe regarda dehors en souriant. Il était toujours dans le lit, tenant le chevalier dans ses bras. Le blond dormait toujours, ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à faire des folies de leurs corps. Le brun caressait tranquillement les longs cheveux de son amant en regardant dehors. Il aimait que les arbres aient pris des teintes allant du jaune au rouge, c'était splendide. La forêt autour des jardins étaient dense et l'automne rendait la vue magnifique. Le brun se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il inspira profondément, même l'odeur de l'automne était agréable. Le chevalier grogna dans son sommeil et sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule, un vent frais s'était engouffré dans la chambre quand Philippe avait ouvert la fenêtre. Le brun referma donc et revint auprès de son amant. Celui-ci grogna :

-Je ne comprendrais jamais ton obsession pour les changements de saisons !

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas voir la beauté dans les choses simples.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment. Pour toi il faut du luxe, de la richesse.

-Avant tout il me faut toi. Le reste ça m'est plutôt égal.

-Tu devrais aimer l'automne, je trouve que les couleurs de cette saison te vont bien.

-Tu dit vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Non, les variantes de jaune et de rouge te vont vraiment bien. Elle font ressortir tes yeux et ton teint.

Le chevalier se tourna et lui sourit en l'embrasant :

-Bon, puisque l'automne semble te plaire autant nous allons nous préparer et aller marcher.

-J'aime t'entendre parler comme ça !

Ils s'habillèrent et partirent pour les écuries. Ils montèrent à cheval et partirent galoper à travers les bois. Philippe en prenait plein les yeux, c'était magnifique. Les feuillages étaient vraiment beaux, le brun ne s'en lasserait jamais. Ils continuèrent de galoper et finirent par faire demi-tour, il commençait à se faire tard. De plus une tempête s'annonçait, de lourds nuages noirs remplissaient le ciel. Le duo rentra donc au palais au moment où une lourde pluie commençait à s'abattre sur le sol. Ils rentrèrent dans le palais au moment où des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire, ils l'avait échappé belle. Ils partirent dans la chambre et demandèrent à une domestique de leur ramener de quoi manger. Ils étaient partis des heures, ils étaient affamés. Le chevalier regarda l'orage et sourit :

-J'ai toujours trouvé ça beau. J'aime les éclairs.

-Les éclairs et l'automne... deux choses que j'adore en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de discuter en attendant qu'on leur apporte à manger. La journée avait été agréable, ils avaient vraiment apprécié faire cette promenade. C'était rare que le chevalier accepte de faire une balade à cheval, il préférait ne pas sortir du tout ou marcher dans les jardins. Il était rare qu'il accepte de quitter l'enceinte confiné du palais et des jardins. Philippe sortit une feuille qu'il avait ramassé pendant leur promenade et la posa sur la joue de son amant :

-Elle te va bien cette couleur, je te l'avait dit.

-Tu es complètement fou !

Ils se mirent à rire et la domestique leur apporta enfin à manger. Ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en continuant de regarder l'orage qui faisait rage dehors. Ils trouvaient cela étrangement apaisant de regarder ce déchaînement de la nature. De nombreuses feuilles étaient emportées par le vent violent qui frappait contre les fenêtres. Ils se rallongèrent et continuèrent de regarder dehors jusqu'à s'endormir. Cette longue balade à cheval les avait épuisés. Cette journée d'automne avait été agréable et ils en avaient pleinement profité. Philippe était heureux que le chevalier se soit montré si conciliant pour une fois. C'était si rare que le blond ne se montre pas paresseux et assez égoïste. Il s'était entièrement dévoué à son amant pour lui faire vivre une belle journée. Les deux amants vivaient rarement de telles aventures, en général ils restaient dans le palais et buvaient jusqu'à retourner ivres morts dans l'une de leurs chambres. Cette belle journée d'automne avait été totalement différente et ça leur avait fait beaucoup de bien. Philippe espérait que ça recommencerait bientôt.

* * *

**Fin.**


	28. UA

_Thème 28 : UA_

_Genderswap_

_**Cette idée m'a gentiment été donnée par mon amie et bêta Marina Ka-fai.**_

* * *

_Philippe se réveilla en grognant, la soirée de la veille avait été bien trop arrosée. Il roula sur le côté et passa son bras autour du chevalier qui dormait toujours. Ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de leur relation. Le brun se leva, se passant une main sur la nuque. Philippe alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Ses joues étaient râpeuses, couvertes d'une barbe naissante. Il soupira et servit deux verres d'eau. Il plongea une aspirine dans chacun et revint dans la chambre. Le chevalier se redressa :_

_-Mon amour, il faut qu'on arrête de boire autant. Ce n'est vraiment plus de notre âge !_

_-Je sais, mais ça valait le coup, tu m'as demandé en mariage hier dans ton ivresse._

_-Mais noooon ! Et t'as répondu quoi ?_

_-J'ai répondu oui bien sûr !_

_Philippe montra sa main et ils se mirent à rire. Il avait un biscuit apéritif en forme d'anneau en guise de bague de fiançailles. Le chevalier secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel :_

_-Je devais vraiment être ivre mort pour oser faire passer ça pour une bague ! Bon, l'offre tient toujours car je comptais te faire la demande mais j'étais tellement stressé que j'ai pas arrêté de boire pour me donner du courage._

_-C'était la plus belle déclaration du monde._

_Ils s'embrassèrent et ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour pour fêter leurs fiançailles._

Philippa se réveilla en sursaut et regarda sa petite-amie qui surfait sur son téléphone à ses côtés :

-Ma puce j'ai fait un drôle de rêve !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, qu'on était des hommes.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui mais c'est étrange car je ressentais ça dans la moindre cellule de mon corps, et franchement c'était étrange d'avoir un pénis, je crois que tu n'aurais pas aimé toi non plus.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ma chérie. Viens là.

La blonde attira sa belle contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Philippa passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lorene et sourit :

-T'es vraiment trop belle, ça a donné quoi ce shooting ?

-Ça s'est bien passé, pour une fois le photographe n'était pas un espèce de pervers qui s'excitait tout seul parce qu'il sait que je suis lesbienne. Celui-là était très respectueux, très droit. J'avoue qu'on s'est bien éclatés.

-Cool, je suis contente pour toi.

-Et toi princesse ?

-Ça a été, j'ai arrêté un violeur avant qu'il passe à l'acte heureusement, on a fait une perquisition chez un dealer et enfin on a accueilli une gamine de 15 ans qui a été foutue dehors par ses parents parce qu'elle a été mise enceinte par Dieu sait qui.

-Une journée bien chargée, je comprends pourquoi je t'ai trouvée endormie à mon retour.

-Mais maintenant je suis réveillée.

-Tu aurais donc des idées derrière la tête ?

Elles se mirent à rire et commencèrent à s'embrasser. Philippa repensait à son rêve, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait ressenti qu'elle avait été un homme. C'était une sensation indescriptible, et elle la ressentait encore légèrement. Toutefois toutes pensées la quittèrent bientôt quand les mains de Lorene commencèrent à la parcourir et qu'elle se retrouva couverte de baisers brûlants. Décidément elle préférait de loin être une femme car elle n'aurait échangé sa belle contre personne d'autre au monde. Elle préférait largement Lorene en femme qu'en homme, mais ça elle ne l'avouerait jamais à sa chère et tendre, ça lui ferait trop de peine. Philippa trouvait amusant d'avoir fait un rêve aussi étrange, d'habitude son esprit n'était pas aussi farfelu. La blonde lui sourit et Philippa se sentit fondre, Lorene était vraiment magnifique et leur vie était parfaite telle qu'elle était, changer de sexe n'aurait pas pu les rendre plus heureuses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

* * *

**Fin.**


	29. Maison

_Thème 29 : Maison_

_Modern AU._

_**Suite de Envie, Livre, Question, Je t'aime, Mariage, Je ne sais pas, avant Mer, Pomme, Enfant, Sorcier/Sorcière, Noël et Je suis là.**_

* * *

Philippe et le chevalier venait de se marier. Ils parlaient de plus en plus d'avoir un enfant, c'était leur rêve. Ils décidèrent que la première étage était d'acheter une maison pour avoir assez de place. Les deux hommes commençaient donc à chercher une maison tous les soirs après le boulot. Ils avaient une idée très précise de ce qu'ils voulaient : une maison plutôt grande, avec un vaste jardin, au moins deux toilettes et deux salles, une cuisine spacieuse. Les deux hommes cherchaient donc ces critères, ils avaient les moyens de mettre le prix nécessaire. Les époux étaient motivés, ils avaient hâte de trouver la perle rare. Philippe était content de faire ces recherches et tous ces projets, ça renforçait leur couple. Le brun était heureux de voir que son mari avait pris du plomb dans la tête depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, et il était très heureux qu'ils aient mûri ensemble. Selon lui c'était aussi ça qui faisait qu'ils étaient un vrai couple, ils avaient évolués grâce à l'autre, c'était merveilleux. Les deux hommes avaient fini par comprendre où étaient les vraies priorités, ce que signifiait le fait d'être adulte. Ça leur avait pris un peu de temps, mais ils avaient réussi finalement. Ils continuaient donc de faire des projets, de faire leurs recherches pour la maison de leurs rêves.

* * *

Finalement les deux hommes trouvèrent la demeure idéale après de longues recherches. La maison était à la campagne, une espèce d'hôtel particulier. Les deux hommes allèrent donc la visiter pour être sûrs de leur choix avant d'acheter. La maison était encore plus belle en vrai, elle tapait encore plus dans l'œil du couple. Dans la journée ils signèrent pour l'acheter. Philippe sourit à son mari :

-Elle est parfaite n'est-ce pas ?

-Encore mieux que parfaite. Tu verras, on y sera bien avec nos enfants.

Philippe embrassa son mari, il aimait l'idée d'avoir plusieurs enfants. Les deux hommes imaginaient déjà la façon dont ils allaient aménager et décorer leur nouvelle demeure. Les deux hommes avaient l'impression de rêver, ils avaient signer pour avoir leur première maison. Ils emménageraient dès que possible, la maison étant en vente depuis un moment ils n'auraient donc pas trop de soucis à se faire. Il y aurait quelques travaux mineurs à accomplir, mais les deux hommes ne voyaient pas ça comme un problème. Il suffisait de revoir le système électrique, revoir la plomberie, refaire le papier peint ou la peinture des murs, retirer la moquette abîmée dans certaines pièces... Les deux hommes engageraient des professionnels pour s'occuper des choses trop techniques, mais pour le reste ils feraient ça ensemble. Le chevalier regarda Philippe, ils se tenaient dans le salon vide de leur future maison. Le blond sourit :

-Ça va être la maison du bonheur ici.

-J'entends déjà le bruit de nos enfants en train de courir partout, de rire, de jouer... on va être bien ici.

Le chevalier eut un sourire en coin :

-Tu entends déjà notre première dispute dans la cuisine ?

-Notre dispute dans la cuisine ?

-Oui, parce que tu dira que mon plat est trop cuit et que moi en parfaite mauvaise foi je soutiendrai que c'est faux, que c'est pile ce qu'il faut.

Philippe éclata de rire et prit son mari dans ses bras :

-Ça me va, ce n'est pas une dispute grave mon ange.

Ils continuèrent de regarder leur maison et s'imaginèrent les différentes choses qu'ils allaient y vivre. Acheter cette maison avait été la meilleure décision de leur vie, ils pouvaient déjà le sentir.

* * *

**Fin.**


	30. Prison

_Thème 30 : Prison._

_Canon._

* * *

Philippe était fou, Versailles n'était rien de plus qu'une prison dorée. Louis les retenait ici prisonniers pour son bon plaisir. Le brun ne le supportait pas, il n'avait pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps. Il voulait rentrer chez lui à Orléans, il ne voulait pas rester dans ce palais, aussi beau fusse-t-il. Le brun regarda le chevalier et soupira :

-Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour qu'on retourne à Orléans, loin de tous ces gens.

-Je comprends, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Après tout, ce n'est quand même pas si mal ici. Nous ne sommes pas mal logés, nous avons du vin et de la nourriture à volonté, des tables de jeux, des salons de musique... qu'est-ce qui te dérange autant ?

-Que mon frère décide si nous avons le droit de sortir ou pas, qu'il décide avec qui nous avons le droit de parler ou pas... par chance il me laisse un peu faire ce que je veux, enfin c'est ce qu'il me fait croire. En réalité nos moindres faits et gestes sont contrôlés ici, nous ne sommes pas maîtres de nos vies ! Nous ne sommes que des pions sur l'échiquier de sa Majesté Louis XIV.

-Je vois... mais il y a tout de même tout un réseau de passages secrets pour faciliter les rendez-vous galants, c'est plutôt bien pensé non ?

-C'est surtout pour l'arranger lui, crois moi ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée de rester là.

-Mais tu l'as dit toi-même : nous n'avons pas le droit de partir.

-Je sais, et ça me rend fou !

-Il ne faut pas, prends plutôt un verre de vin mon amour.

Le chevalier lui servit un verre et ils burent en regardant à travers l'une des grandes baies vitrées qui donnait sur les jardins. Le brun posa une main sur les fesses du chevalier et eut un sourire en coin :

-Au moins nous sommes là tous les deux, c'est déjà mieux que rien.

-J'avoue que ça aurait été réellement pénible si nous avions été bloqués ici l'un sans l'autre. Mais je vous trouve très entreprenant Monsieur.

-Et ce n'est qu'un début. Quitte à être en prison j'ai envie de me l'approprier, de m'amuser quand même. Mon frère peut m'empêcher de partir mais il ne peut pas m'empêcher de vivre, d'aimer !

Il tira le chevalier par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il commença à l'embrasser et à le déshabiller. Cette situation ne leur plaisait pas mais ils s'adapteraient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Après tout, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux aucune prison, aussi brillante fut-elle, ne pourrait les empêcher de s'aimer et d'en faire à leur tête. Au contraire, les deux amants comptaient bien jouer les imbéciles pour semer la zizanie dans le cadre parfait qu'avait imaginer le roi. Ils avaient l'intention de montrer leur désaccord en se montrant aussi libres et réjouis que possible pour prouver que cet enfermement forcé ne les empêcherait jamais d'être eux-même.

* * *

**Fin.**


	31. Dimanche

_Thème 31 : Dimanche_

_Modern AU._

_**Suite de Envie, Livre, Question, Je t'aime, Mariage, Je ne sais pas, Maison, Mer, Pomme, Enfant, Sorcier/Sorcière, Noël et Je suis là.**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les dimanches, le couple faisait la grasse matinée. Ils avaient des semaines chargées et ne s'accordaient que ce jour pour se reposer pleinement. Les jumeaux avaient compris ça et se reposaient eux aussi le dimanche matin. Le brun se réveilla et regarda l'heure : 10h53. Il sortit du lit après avoir embrassé son mari et se rendit dans la cuisine. Philippe avait toujours aimé cuisiner, il adorait ça, et encore plus quand c'était pour sa famille. Le brun commença à préparer un brunch, c'était une tradition du dimanche. Il mit donc des pains dans le toasteur, des saucisses à griller doucement dans la poêle avec des œufs. Le brun ajouta des tranches de bacon dans la poêle. Dans une casserole il fit chauffer des haricots blancs à la sauce tomate. Ils avaient beau être français leurs brunch du dimanche étaient toujours très britanniques et américains. Philippe commença à préparer de la pâte pour les pancakes. Deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille et un baiser atterrit sur sa nuque :

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour mon ange, ça va ?

-Oui merci, je ne t'ai pas senti sortir du lit. J'ai été réveillé par l'odeur de la viande en train de griller.

-Je sais, l'odeur de la nourriture a le don de vous réveiller, je suis sûr que les enfants ne vont pas tarder.

Il mit de l'eau à chauffer et plaça les saucisses dans une assiette ainsi que les toasts. Il prépara des œufs brouillés et les mit dans la poêle. De son côté le chevalier pressa des oranges et sourit en voyant les jumeaux arriver. Les petits lancèrent d'une même voix :

-Bonjour Papas.

-Bonjour mes chéris.

-Coucou vous deux.

Les enfants embrassèrent leurs pères et mirent la table. Ils sortirent le lait et les céréales, tout le monde participait à la préparation du brunch du lundi. Philippe prépara les pancakes et apporta toute cette nourriture à table, ils allaient encore se régaler. Le chevalier avait aussi préparé du fromage blanc dans lequel il avait ajouté des fruits frais, les enfants adoraient ça. Ils passèrent tout à table et commencèrent à manger. Alexandre demanda :

-On va faire quoi après ?

-Hum... soit un jeu de société soit regarder un film, comme vous voulez.

-Un jeu de société c'est bien.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant le petit festin qu'ils avaient préparé. Le chevalier caressa la joue d'Eva et la regarda :

-Il va falloir qu'on fasse ton costume pour le spectacle de danse ma chérie. On pourrait commencer aujourd'hui.

-Oui !

Le chevalier savait très bien manier la machine à coudre, sa mère et sa grand-mère avaient toutes deux été couturières et lui avaient vite appris comment coudre. Elles trouvaient important qu'un homme apprenne à rapiécer lui-même ses chaussettes. Cette idée avait toujours amusé le chevalier mais il était content d'avoir appris cette discipline. Alexandre regarda Philippe :

-Bon bah on dirait qu'on devra s'occuper tous les deux.

-J'y repense, il faut changer la cage de Hop, il a fait des petites crottes partout.

Les jumeaux avaient voulu un lapin et ils l'avaient appelé Hop car il sautait toujours partout quand il sortait de la cage. Philippe soupira d'aise et débarrassa la table avec son mari, c'était encore un dimanche agréable en famille. Il chérissait ces moments simples mais parfaits.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**C'est donc ce chapitre qui met une conclusion familiale à ce recueil, en espérant que mes textes vous auront allégé le cœur, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :D**


End file.
